Papi
by Venetian King
Summary: AU. Inspired by the song by J.Lo. Kurt moves down from New York to Miami and comes across Noah Puckerman  Lopez, a sexy Puerto Rican bartender. What will happen? Love? Sex? Magic? All three? Read and find out! Klaine, eventual Puckurt, and brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You already know what the business is. I don't own Glee obviously.**

**Alright you Purt lovers! Get ready for some Purt lovin'!**

**This is an alternate universe so dont expect it to be like the show. Hell don't even expect it to be like real life. In this universe gay marriage is legal and HIV...what HIV? haha XD OH YEAH! NO CONDOM BUTTSECKS!**

**In this story I took it upon myself to make Puck into a smexy, puerto rican bartender and his cousin is Santana. Get ready for it Purt lovers! Noah Puckerman Lopez is in the building! Heyy!**

**Please read! Review if you want. I can even take constructive criticism, I know my writing skills aren't superb. No flames though. Seriously if i look at the reviews and see "You Suck!" or "Stop writinng you waste of space." I will be more than happy to send a strongly worded letter to you. :)**

It was like a tradition really. Every new city Kurt would pop into for a extended period of time, he would spend the first night at a gay club. This time he was in Miami for his new clothing design company looking to expand and become a hot new franchise nationwide. Even though his heart will forever belong to New York City, being in the same place pretty much your whole life can get quite...well boring. So when the twenty-four year old saw an opportunity, he took it, which led him here to Miami where he was currently sitting in a hot new gay club that apparently just opened not to long ago.

Kurt gazed upon the dancefloor from his barstool, back fully erect, a long, slender, skinny jean covered leg crossed over the other and his hands resting neatly on his knee. As if he was the all high and mighty Queen of queer town. Frankly though, Kurt liked the title high and mighty. It certainly kept his employees back in New York in check, but this isn't New York. This is Miami. A totally different atmosphere. And totally different people. For him to act like the head bitch in charge could have him beaten up and tossed into a dumpster, in some dark, smelly, old alleyway like a used condom. And that look just isn't cute. No ma'am mm mm!

But he liked Miami. Guys here are hot. The weather was nice and the beach was practically right around the corner. Kurt can definitely get used to this. "Excuse me, bartender!" He spoke, motioning his hand simultaneously. One of the two bartenders made his way over and Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he almost jizzed in his pants. He normally wasn't the one to be attracted to grundgy/punkish men, but hot damn! Tight muscles on a tall, lean body. A sure sign that this guy works out _quite_ a bit. Dark tanned skin with a few tattoos running up his arms. A scruffy beard over a chiseled jaw line and a mohawk to top it all off. Oh my Gaga this guys was a walking wet dream!He had a swagger in his step as he made his way to Kurt whom was still in a state of awe at the man's striking appearance.

"Yeah babe, whataya need?" he flashed a bright smile towards kurt who just melted even more upon hearing his thick accent.

"C-can I get a...a... um a strawberry daiquiri? Yes! Can I get a strawberry daiquiri, please?" Kurt quickly composed himself. He didnt want to look like a kid in a candy store... a very hot candy store.

"Haha, sure thing pa." The Godlike man grabbed a glass and begin working on Kurt's drink when he parted those luscious, pink lips of his and his voice began ringing through Kurt's pale ears again. "So, I haven't seen your pretty face here before papito."

Kurt swallowed the thick lump he had in his throat. He just called his face pretty! Kurt knew he was just hustling so he could get a good tip. A tip that he would gladly give to the man just by walking up to him. "Um yes. I just moved down here from New York with my husband, hoping to expand my new clothing design company." now why'd he have to go and say about his husband. Oh well, it wouldnt matter anyway for two reasons. One, he was married! And two, there is no way in _hell_ this guy was single. He's too gorgeous. Even if he had just broken up with his boyfriend it would probably be a matter of moments before the next twink whore will be all over him. Kurt rolled his at that thought. He hated whores! Especially the twink whores. Ugh!

"Welcome to Miami then! Here, first order is on the house babe." Good. He didn't stop with the flirtacious name calling. Then again, it probably has to do with that hustling business. But it's still good.

"Oh! You don't have to do tha-"

"Nah pa, it's all good." He smirked. "First glass is on the house."

"Okay, Thank you Mr... umm"

"Noah, call me Noah, or Puck whichever you prefer babe." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I like Noah. I'm Kurt Hummel Anderson." Why not say his last name. Maybe there will be an off chance that Noah would send him a request on Facebook. Kurt extended his hand for a shake, but found himself shocked again and he could feel his cheeks turn into a deep crimson as Noah took his hand and placed a warm kiss on his soft knuckles. _'My Prince Charming' _Kurt mentally slapped himself. This little thing going on between them has to stop. He was married for Christ's sake!

"So Kurt, where is your husband? Shouldn't you two be celebrating your first night in Miami together?" God that voice.

"He's still in New york, he has some last minute things to take care of. He'll be down by then end of the week." Kurt took a sip of his drink through a pink straw which helped him calm his nerves down.

"Ah! I see. That's a pretty big rock on your finger. He must really love you pa." He flashed that winning smile of his again.

"Yeah he does. And I love him too, he certainly is a dream come true." Yeah he loves his husband. Maybe if he keeps telling himself that then maybe it will calm him down enough to refrain from flying over the bar counter and pouncing on the latino. "What about you? You have anybody special in your life?"

"Eh, it's complicated. We have issues we're trying to over come."

"What kind of issues? If you don't mind me asking... Jeez Kurt nosy much?" Kurt slapped himself in the head... wait did he just say that out loud? He did. Damnit!

Noah smirked. "Nah you ain't nosy. I just found out he's been sleeping with other people."

"He cheated on you?" Kurt eyes furrowed. _'That bastard! How dare he have the audacity to cheat on a Godly figure like Noah?'_

"Yeah." Kurt could tell Noah was a little crushed on the inside "But enough about that. Do you have any friends here?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Nope. Most of my friends are in back up north. So it's just me down here for now." Kurt was a lil surprised that he changed the subject so quickly but he knew it was probably for the best. Noah doesn't need to relive that past all over again... then again it doesn't really help that he's still seeing the guy either. He should just did what Noah did and just the drop the subject. It's not really his place to pass judgement on the situation. He barely knew the guy!

"Damn babe. No friends down here? What you gonna do over the next few days til your hubby arrives?_  
><em>

"Well, I have to do some unpacking, but that won't take long because we lived in a small apartment and the house here is huge. After I unpack I'll probably do some shopping for furniture. The ones we had won't go well with the color scheme of the house. And between you and me, I always hated atrocious couches. They were a complete eyesore! I don't know why Blaine ever wanted to keep those horrendous things!"

Noah just laughed out loud. "You crazy papito! But I'm off for the next two days. Maybe me and my cousin can swing by help you with the house? You need some friends down in Miami."

Kurt smiled brightly "Sure!" He said that with a little too much expression and quickly composed himself again. He dug into his wallet and handed Noah a small card with his number on it. "This is my number."

"Alright babe, I'll give you a call tomorrow." He winked at Kurt.

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours, stopping here and there for Noah to take drink requests and Kurt would sit back and watch in amazement as Noah flip bottles and glasses around like pro. Other times some drunk baffoon would come onto Kurt a little too strong, which then the latter would make some snarky remark about stench of his breath and comparing his face to the zit on a warthogs ass. One thing Kurt Hummel Anderson absolutely _will not _tolerate is cockiness, especially if _that_ cockiness was being directed to him by someone else. Then Kurt would have to tell him what the business is and they would sure enough leave him alone and walk away feeling hurt by Kurt's words. But he didn't care, they probably wouldn't remember him in the morning since they're always inebriated when they talk to him.

It was getting late, and the rowdiness of the club began to die down as the more and more people wobbled, or sexed their way out. For real! Some people look like they're fucking each other when they leave because theyre so hammered.

"Well babe, as much as it pains me to say it, the club is closing."

"Yeah I probably should be heading home. Long day tomorrow...or later on today." They both shared a quiet laugh. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to fish out a fifty dollar bill and handing it to Puck. "No," he chuckled "first drink was on the house, and you only had one, so it's free boo."

"I know that. It's a tip. For the excellent service you provided for me. _Sweetie." _Kurt giggled.

"Oh wow! Thank you." Puck took the bill Kurt offered him and stuffed it into his back pocket. "But yeah sweets," Noah stretched and Kurt saw all his muscles flexed. Damn. "I'll give you a call, when I'm leaving my house."

"Okay!" Kurt smiled brightly as he got his things together and hopped off the barstool. "Sounds good hun."

"Alright babe bye." Noah walked out from behind the bar and gave Kurt a hug and kiss on the cheek. Kurt tensed up feeling such strong arms wrap around him. Maybe this was just all a sex dream and he'll wake up soon in a very warm, wet, and sticky bed because he shot out several loads while he was in his dream world, but that kiss quickly reminded him that he was wide awake... and so was his cock.

Kurt quickly returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek goodnight, the scruff tickling his face. The embrace was short lived much to Kurt's dismay but as he made his way towards the exit he turned to see Noah's back side. _'He's got a great ass' _Kurt's ears rang as he heard the drop of a set of keys and Kurt's eyes followed Puck's body as the latter bent down to pick up the keys showing an even greater view of his _ass_ets.

_'Bam!'_

**Hey you cum guzzlers! How did you like the story? Is it worth continuing? Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks you xoxoxo**

**Much love and fucks by**_**, Venetian King.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I see some of you actually liked my first chapter! :) **

**Thank you lovers! Haha now I know I need to continue on with this story.**

**Hopefully it differs from everyother **_**Purt**_** story out there that consists of Kurt being an Ice queen in New York, running into former bully Puck and having a baby because the story is Mprego. **

**That gets tiring after a while. I plan to enter new boundaries with this story. Or atleast try to. **

**I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing!**

_"Mm fuck, babe." Noah's smooth voice filled the atmosphere._

_"If only you knew the things you do to me, Papi." Kurt sighed, grinding up against the latino's hard member. "Your accent has my ears ringing... *gasp*... Those big, strong arms wrapped around me makes me wanna melt." Kurt grinded ard up against Puck, earning him another heart stopping moan. "And that ass, ugh! I'd marry it." _

_"You like my ass, baby?" Puck's body began to shift causing Kurt to lift his body off of him, Kurt's arms still caging Puck. _

_Puck slowly flipped his body so that now he was laying on his stomach with his rear-end making contact with Kurt's crotch. "Why don't you go ahead and fuck it."_

_Kurt eyes turned black with lust and wrapped his arms around Puck's broad shoulders. "Mm I'd fuck you so good, Noah! I'll have you scream out my name as I claim that nice, tight ass!" Kurt growled in Puck's ear and licked his earlobe, in the process making the latino shiver underneath him. Kurt chuckled darkly. "Mm, Papi."_

_"And after you're down fuckin' me," Puck turned his head to face Kurt. "I'mma fuckin' plow that bubbly ass of yours deep into the mattress. A'ight, pa?" _

_"Mm, you certainly know how turn a guy on." Kurt collided his lips with Noah's. There tongues swirled in a heated frenzy. Kurt grinded furiously against Puck's entrance, the friction between the two causing much heat, to the point of Kurt's hair dampening with sweat. It wasn't long before Kurt could feel himself building up. _

_"Fuck, babe," Kurt panted "You're gonna make me come!" _

_"Good," Puck smiled deviously, grinding harder against Kurt. "grita para mí, déjame sentirte venir contra mi culo."_

_Kurt lost it. Upon hearing Noah moan out in spanish he could feel himself about to blow. "Oh God! I'm coming!" Kurt screamed out loud. Enough to wake his neighbors next door._

Kurt shot up from his mattress, his head and hair was drenched with sweat. He shifted in his bed slightly feeling a sticky, damp spot on the crotch area of his pajamas.

"Great," Kurt sighed. At least it's better than actually pissing in the bed. "mm, what time is it?" he mumbled to himself while grabbing his phone off the floor. He clicked on the screen and looked at the time which read _'9:36 a.m.' _Kurt sighed again deeply for the final time before rolling himself out of bed and falling onto the floor. The fall wasn't so bad since he didn't fully set up his bed so until he found the motivation to do it, his bed would just consist of his mattress on the floor.

Kurt slowly stood onto his own two feet letting out a big stretch and a loud yawn to go with. God he hated mornings. Especially now since he was forced out of a most fantastic dream of one certain sexy _Puerto Rican _and himself sharing a very much heated and _pleasurable _moment. He really needed to get over this unhealthy obsession!

_*Ring, ring.* _"The fuck?" Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked at the lit up screen at the caller ID to see the name 'Noah'. A smile spread across Kurt's tired, pale.

"Hello?"

"Ayye, Kurt!" damn that accent!

"Good morning Noah," Kurt giggled "something that you need?"

"Yes, Pa. Your address... I'm still coming over right? Or are ya too busy?"

Kurt smacked himself in the head. Damn! Tall, dark, and handsome is coming over today! He completely forgot! Maybe because he was too busy thinking of Noah's meat stick pumping into him to remember. Yeah probably was because of that. _'I'm such a whore' _Kurt rolled his eyes at himself .

"Oh! Yeah of course, sorry about that. Guess you could say I have alot on my mind with the moving, and the company, and what-not." he lied.

"S'ight, Pa." Kurt could hear Noah's chuckle on the other end.

"Right, my address is 2363 Honeycomb boulevard." Kurt said as he scurried around the empty house grabbing a clean towel from one of his unpacked suitcases, and charging sprinting towards the bathroom. He couldn't look like a bed head when his fictional latin lover was on the way! Well maybe not lover...but certainly a fantasy.

"Hmm, Honeycomb boulevard... high sadity, a'ight pa, be over in twenty!"

"Ok sweetie, see you then!" Kurt chimed and closed ended the phone call after hearing Noah shout out _'Adios!'_ on the other end. He pulled off his cum stained pajamas and jumped into the shower before it got a chance to warm up. Kurt's girlish scream probably could've been heard by the whole neighborhood.

xxXXxx

By the time Kurt was out of the shower, brushed his teeth, picked out a perfect shopping outfit for the day, he could hear the vibrating sounds of a motorcycle roaring down the streets and pulling into his driveway. _'Great Sex God drives a motorcycle... of course! As if the muscles and accent wasn't a fucking turn on already!' _Kurt looked into the bathroom mirror giving himself a once over and giving his hair one last comb, making sure it was at perfection, when he heard knocking on the front door.

Kurt's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he strutted his way to the door, spraying on some apple cinnamon perfume along the way. He can't help that girl perfume is alot more appealing to him than cologne.

He unlocked and opened up the door to see Noah in full biker attire, complete with the leather studded jacket, boots, and puple bandana. Kurt's knees weakened and he nearly collapsed before catching himself with the support of the door on his side.

"Whoa Kurt, you okay? You look like you 'bout to pass out!" He smirked.

Kurt stared into his eyes. Oh God they're hazel. That's just the icing on the fucking cake... a moist, delicious red velvet cake. Kurt's favorite. _'Mmm'_

"Y-yeah I'm okay," Kurt regained his compsure and open the door wider ushering for Noah to enter the house. "come on in."

"Damn, Pa! You got a nice crib! How many rooms is it?"

"It's a four-bedroom, two-bath. It's pretty nice. We got a pool too with a jacuzzi on the end. Better than the apartment back in New York."

"And what was that place like?" Noah asked while gazing out of the sliding glass door, piering into the the back yard."_ 'Pretty nice size papito' _Noah thought to himself.

"Ugh it was old, rundown, almost looked like it was falling apart. Funny thing about the difference here is that a nice, spacious house here in Florida is worth about as much money as a rundown two bedroom shitty apartment in New York." Kurt chuckled.

"Damn, that's crazy! You know, I've always wanted to get out of Miami." Noah turned his gaze back to pale fashonista.

"Oh, really? What stopped you from doing so?"

"Eh, love it here too much. I visited L.A. but I vibe better with people here. Know what I mean?" Noah placed his hand on Kurt shoulder and gave it a nice rub. Kurt shivered a bit. Hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Kurt smiled up at Noah. "So um, you ready to go go? Got alot of stores hit before the day is up. We can take me car." Kurt walked out of Noah's grasp and grabbed his keys and wallet from the marble counter top.

"A'ight, sounds good." Noah followed Kurt out to the garage where, Kurt's black Lincoln Navigator awaited for them.

"Shit! You got a nice set of wheels, man!" Kurt laughed at Noah's enthusiasm. He must have thing for cars considering he was feeling the car's metal exterior.

"I'm glad you like. It was a gift for my 16 birthday from my dad. It's my baby." Kurt clicked the unlock button and both hopped in. "Your bike's not in the way is it? I'd hate run over it with this bad boy." Kurt patted his steering wheel.

"Nah pa, you good. Oh and my cuz won't be able to meet up with us til later today. She gotta work, and won't be off till two-ish."

"Yeah, that's fine. Hopefully we'll be done by then." Kurt backed his SUV out of the the garage and driveway and began making his trek down the street.

"So Kurt I wanna know. What's ya hubby like?"

"What's he like?" Kurt restated. "He's my everything. We met in a shoes store believe it or not. I remember that exact moment too. It was black friday and there was this pair of feirce leather boots. Homigod I need those them so bad, you don't even know!" He could hear Puck snicker beside him. "I went to grab them and evidently so was Blaine. Our hands collided, we looked each other in the eyes and it seemed like the boots didn't matter anymore. My whole focus was on him. From then on we went on a few dates. We met each other's family during Valentine's day weekend for the first time. And on June 4th he proposed. It was such a magical night, I never felt so happy! I love him to death. He was supportive of my decision to open up my own company and he... he's just got that special...umph about him I guess. I know it sounds really cheesy when I say it but it's one of those experiences where you just describe it. You know?"

"Yeah I see what ya mean, pa. And it ain't cheesy. It's really cute actually, ya got yourself a nice lil hubby." Noah nudged his elbow in to Kurt's side playfully.

"Shut up." Kurt laughed, his cheeks turning redder than ever. "What about you and your... um boyfriend? Wat's he like?" '_Even though that bastard is a cheating scumbag!' _Kurt mentally growled.

"He just... I don't know. Can't put it into words really. We have history. We go way back to like Sophomore year in high school. I was new to the states and didn't have alot of friends at the time. Then out of the blue he showed up. He was my first for pretty much everything. First real friend, first kiss, first time... first love... It's that instant affection that I have and that I never want to lose. But then at after college, that's when it went all down hill... and you get the picture." Kurt just nodded. "Now, we trying to work things out and he says he still loves me with all his heart and I know i still have love for him. But I don't really know if I can believe... as much as I used to anyways... It's sad though, I'm twenty-eight year old bartender still living life like a damn high schooler. I hate it."

Kurt pulled into the available parking space in the 'Rooms-to-Go' parkinglot and put his vehicle in park before turning in his seat to see a sad looking Noah. Kurt frowned a bit and placed his pale hand on top of Puck's tanned one. "In my honest opinion. I feel that if he really loved you... and I mean like love you the way he says. I don't think he would ever cheat on you. I mean look at me, I've barely known you for like not even a full day and I can already tell you that you are a great guy. You don't deserve someone whotakes advantage of your trust like that." Noah turned to him misty eyed and Kurt could feel his tears coming up too. A teary Noah is such a sad sight to see. He looks like one of those sad dogs in the 'SPCA' commercials, Kurt could feel his heart nearly break. "You deserve better Noah."

"I know... I know... but I still love him. Even if not as a lover as I used to, he's still the only real friend I have."

"You have me. I can be your friend. A true friend." Kurt massaged the back of Puck's hand with his thumb, trying his best to sooth him.

"Can you do that Kurt? Can you make me forget about him?" Noah turned his head to face Kurt's, eyes still watery.

"I'll try my best." Kurt gave him an endearing smile and reached over to place a soft kiss on top of Noah's head.

"Sorry about the lil breakdown. I've been doing that alot lately." Puck snorted, wiping away the few stray tears that left his hazel eyes.

"Can't be a good friend if I can't comfort you in your time of need, silly. If you ever need anything. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, pa. And you already know what the business is, I'm here for you too." Noah playfully nudged Kurt again.

Kurt was happy to see Puck back to his happy state. And true, Kurt can't be a great lover for puck...considering the ring on his finger is a telltale sign that he's committed, but atleast he can be a good friend. And maybe... just maybe his dirty little fantasies about Puck fucking him to the ground will go away. Puck got out of the car and walked up to the entrance of the store with a swagger in his step and with Kurt eyeing his ass the whole way... Yeah that probably is not going to happen.

"You coming, papito?" Noah hollered out to Kurt his accent ringing through Kurt's ears.

Kurt shook himself out of his trance and nodded frantically. "Ohh I'm certainly coming, Papi." Kurt mumbled to himself while fixing the boner in his pants. Damn Noah and all his sexy glory. Ugh! This is gonna be some friendship.

**Okay that does it for this chappie! Please review and tell me about my mistakes so I know what to fix in the future!**

**Much loves and fucks, **_**Venetian King xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you Purt Lovers!**

**Ready for another Chappie for Papi? Thought so!**

**So you already know what the deal is, if you read, please leave a review! I would love to see more people reading my story. Sends joy to my heart. Those of you who already have been reviewing, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**So as promised, here's chapter 3. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt plopped down on one of the leather couch displays in the store with a loud _**'THUMP!'**_.He was exhausted. His tired eyes followed Noah all around the furniture store who was scurring around looking at lamps. Kurt didn't know how the latino was still up and at it as opposed to him who was just plopped on some silly couch, like what his father would normally do after a big a family meal on a sunday night with football blasting on the screen. He could fall asleep right now. The couch was comfy enough after all and it was beige. This color would match the walls... _'Yawn'._..perfectly. Kurt's eyes began to drift as he slid down the couch. "Lil nap won't hurt anybody." Kurt mumbled to himself and the world went black...

"Kurt... Papito wake up... " Puck softly shook the smaller boy who was resting peacefully on the couch. "Kurt... wakey, wakey." Kurt stirred and opened up his glasz eyes and stared into the hazel ones of Noah.

"Did I fall asleep?" Kurt yawned and looked at the time. _'Oh, pfft! Only 10 minutes no big deal.'_

"Yeah, I'm guessing so, Pa." he smirked and helped Kurt to his feet. "You look beat. How bout we leave, we been to like every furniture store in this city."

"But this couch is so comfy, can't we just stay here for a little bit longer?" Kurt fell back down on the couch still a sleepy haze. "No, no, no, Pa. Haha time for you to get home." That being said Puck lifted Kurt off the couch and over his shoulders. This act quickly woke up Kurt. Obviously. "Okay! Okay!" he laughed "I'm up! Just let me buy this couch. It'll go great with the living room." Puck gladly let him back down and Kurt went off to customer service to place an order on the couch.

xxXXxx

It wasn't too long before they were back on the road to Kurt's house. Kurt, being too tired, allowed Puck to take over the wheel. Kurt found it quite soothing actually. He was reclined back on his side facing towards Noah, his eyes half opened, and legs tucked underneath him. He was comfortable. His gaze stayed on the road, occasionally lingering over to the twenty-eight year old driving his car, like a boss. it was a calm ride home... besides the fact that Lady Gaga was currently on the radio with her aggressive song, belting out her famous line _'Judas! Juda-ah-ah!' _from Kurt's favorite song Judas.

Santana had called in not to long ago saying she was off work and was on her way over. Kurt smiled when he heard her spicy, latina accent kick in when Puck said something to her in spanish. He would have to look up the word _Puta_ later.

They pulled into the drive-way and saw a vehicle in park, Kurt was guessing that was Santana in her car texting away on her phone. She turned to face them and nodded before getting out of her Fiat 500. Kurt couldn't deny it. Santana certainly was a beautiful woman. Long, flowing, black hair. Deep chocolate eyes, curvy yet lean physique and long smooth legs. Any guy would kill to be with this woman.

"Alright Puck! I had to cancel my date with Brittany to come here so it better be good!"

Maybe not any guy.

"Chill Satan." Noah replied coolly placing a strong arm around Kurt's shoulders. "This is Kurt. They guy I was telling you about last night."

"Oh yes, I remember. You rudely interrupted me finger-fucking Brittany into the mattress last night because of that call!" Kurt's eyes were wide and mouth slightly parted. Pleased to meet you kurt." She slapped a smile onto her face and extended her arm. Kurt extended his own hand and they both shook when a Santana's phone went off. "S'cuse me, need to take this." Santana said answering her phone.

Noah leaned into Kurt, his breath tickling his ear. "Please excuse her...vulgar behavior. She's really cool when you get know her."

"I-I love her already." Kurt whispered back. Santana closed her phone and turned back around to Kurt and Noah. "Shall we go inside? Or stand out here like idiots?''

"Um, of course!" Kurt quickly trekked up to his door. _'Damn, this chick fiesty!' _But Kurt loved it. He loved fierce bitches who weren't afraid to speak their minds. She reminded him of his best friend Mercedes back in New York. He missed her alot, but like she said before he left, she will definitely becoming down from time to time to visit him and the boys of Miami. Kurt could tell that him and Santana will be great friends. If she would consider becoming his fag-hag.

They entered the house and the latina was quick to perch herself on the kitchen countertop. "You got a nice place here, Kurt. Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Santana, Noah's most favorite cousin here." Noah rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you sure are." he responded sarcastically. "Cierra la boca! Anywho Kurt, I love those boots." She pointed out. "You made them yourself?"

"Yes I did. They're part of my new shoe line coming out this Spring. I have them in women's sizes too, I could get you a pair before then if you'd like."

"Oh, you're so kind sweetheart." Santana flashed him a pearly, white smile

"Do you like fur or leather?" Kurt asked placing a note into his iPhone.

"Leather, definitley. I have too many fur boots. Thank you so much!" Santana beamed and Noah gave a disgusted look. "Oh my God a nice Santana! I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Callate! I'm nice when I need to be! And as I recall, Noah Lopez, I wasn't _swearing_ around 70 year old women at a charity event last week!" Santana folded her arms and held her head high.

"Oh please! They were to busy checkin' me out! Have you seen these guns?" Noah flexed. Kurt could feel himself grow hard. "They were too busy eye-fucking me to care!" Kurt didn't like , however, made arrogance look_ hot! _He could be arrogant all he wants. He has the free pass. Kurt continued to stare at Noah with lust-filled eyes as the two began a rapid, very heated arguement in Spanish. The arguement filled the atmosphere and made Kurt hot all over. If only he could sneak away and jack off in a private room with Noah's accent boomed through the entire house. Kurt imagined him being yelled at by puck while he was fucking him deep into the ground. Mmmm rough sex with Noah sounded _so_ good.

_'I'm so fucking weird!'_ kurt yelled to himself mentally.

Just then Noah's phone began to ring. The playful fight between the two cousins came to a hault when he answered the caller. "Hola?" Noah greeted. Kurt saw Puck tense up as the conversation continued on the phone. "Si, I'll be there in a bit." Noah hung up the phone and sighed before telling Santana and Kurt, who had questioning looks on their faces, what came up.

"Mike called in sick, so I have to take over his shift tonight. I gotta b-" Noah's phone rang again. "Ugh! Un momento." Noah said before answering his phone for a second time. "_Hola_?" He greeted a little agitated this time.

"What's with the attitude?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Sorry, I literally got some bad news like a second ago." Noah sighed heavily.

"What's the bad news?"

"I got called into work tonight."

"Oh, bummer. Do you think you can do laundry before you go?" The voice asked.

"Laundry? I gotta be at work in twenty minutes! I can't do laundry! Why can't you do it?" Noah's eyes furrowed. '_Such a sexy look' _Kurt thought. Okay, he really needed Blaine her so Noah wouldn't be such a... distraction?

"I don't have gas in my car, you know that!"

"Oh my God didn't you just get your paycheck? Whatever, Santana will come over and get the clothes and bring it to my ma's."

"Thanks"

"Whatever. Adios!" Noah snapped his phone shut. "San, do you think you cou-"

"No problem, cuzzo. You just get to work, Me and Kurt will take care of it. Right Kurt?" Santana turned to him. "Sure that's sounds okay." Kurt smiled at the two.

"Thank you so much guys! You're so sweet." Noah gave them both a big, bear hug. "Don't mention it," Santana said. "ever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye guys!" Noah grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, started up his motorcycle and roared down the street. "Come on, Kurt. You'll get to see Sam... yay."

"So much enthusiasm." Kurt giggled.

"Yeah well, Sam is a douche. I don't like him. I dont't think anybody in our family does." Santana said as she led Kurt out to her Fiat.

"Whose Sam?" Kurt asked as he got into the car. Santana sat down in the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt, as well kurt, and started the engine before answering him. "Sam is Puck's boyfriend."

xxXXxx

They slowly pulled up to Noah's apartment complex. "You have heard about Sam right?" Santana asked putting her car in park. "Sam's the douchebag who's been cheating on Noah." Kurt grumbled. "The very same. I hate him so much. That bastard made fun of my girlfriend. He called her a moron in front of her family and mine both... on her birthday!"

"Oh, hell no! What did you do?"

"I kicked him in the balls and he cried like a lil bitch! Puck, my dad, and Brittany's dad had to hold me back."

"What does Noah see in him? If husband ever did that, he would've been murdered!" Santana chuckled at Kurt's response. "It's easier said than done. I don't know what Puck sees in him either, but they do have quite a history together."

"Noah told me about it."

Santana smiled again. "I don't think he told you the whole truth there, sweetie. Later on you'll understand their past... It's not a happy one, but that's something Noah will have to tell you. It's not really my place. As for now, we'll have to endure Sam's bitch ass, get the laundry together and bring it Auntie Maria's. Just try to keep the conversations down to a minimum, and move quickly. The quicker we're down the quicker we can get out and I won't have to go to prison for manslaughter."

"What happened to there washer and dryer?" Kurt asked getting out of the car.

"They broke a while ago. They're kinda on a tight budget right now."

"Oh, I understand." Kurt nodded. Santana and him climbed up the stairs to the second story and came up to the door of Noah's apartment where the latina gladly let herself in with Kurt right behind her. The place was dark, the only thing luminating the room was the television screen. It lit up across the living room and on to the couch where a blonde haird man was sitting. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, and socks.

"You look like a slob you know that?" Santana snapped and started picking up numerous of clothes that were scattered around the apartment. "I don't give a fuck." Sam snapped back. "And who the hell are you?" he added.

"Should it matter?" Santana chuckled to herself. She loved this kid already. Kurt helped with the clothes and soon enough they were finished with two hampers full. Santana opened the door to exit before turning around. "Hope you have a wonderful night, trout mouth." Sam just rolled his eyes and watch the two leave, catching a glimpse of Kurt's ass. His lips slowly curved into a smile.

xxXXxx

Santana and Kurt made it to Auntie Maria's, Noah's mom's, house. She was already on sitting on her rocking chair on the front porch with Brittany sitting beside her, both sharing a laugh.

"Oh bueno! Santana chica you're here!" The elderly lady walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "Brittany was just telling me this funny story of you and her on one of your dates. The one with random hobo." Maria laughed when Santana slapped herself in the head. "Oh, not that story." Santana blushed. Brittany skipped her way down from the porch to greet her girlfriend. "Hello, love dove." she said giving Santana a kiss. "Hey, baby."

"Santana who is your friend?" Maria's gaze turn to Kurt who was getting out the car. "Oh, tia! This is Kurt. He's a new friend of Noah and I. Just moved in from New York City." Santana motioned Kurt over. "Kurt this Maria, my Aunt, and Brittany, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Kurt smiled and waved. "Oh well don't you look just precious." Maria said giving him a warm hug. "Like a unicorn." Brittany chimed in. "Well please come in, come in. Any friend of my little hijo and sobrina is a friend to me." the small elder woman ushered the three into her home.

While the laundry loads were running soundly in the washer a dryer Kurt sat with Santana, Brittany at the table. Auntie Maria set a plate of freshly baked cookies on the table and poured each of them a glass of cool milk. "So Kurt, you just moved down from New York, right?" Maria asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yes ma'am, just a few days ago." Kurt took a bite of his cookie. "Oh my goodness, this is delicious Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh, Kurt honey, please, call me Auntie Maria." she smiled at him. "So how are you liking Miami so far? I know it's not as grand as it is up north."

"So far it's great! I miss it up north, but down here seems a bit more calm and relaxed. Which is good. I would usually have a headache every other day because _so_ much goes on." Kurt said, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Auntie Maria, Kurt's furniture isn't coming in til tomorrow. Would it be too much to ask if he stayed the night? I'm sure he doesn't want to sleep on the floor again tonight."

"Oh no really, it's no bother. You don't have-" Kurt said. He didn't want to intrude on Santana and Noah's family. Sleeping on a single mattress was no bother at all.

"Nonsense!" Maria interrupted. "Of course you can stay over. You can sleep in Noah's old room. I still have it the exact way he left it. Come Kurt!" She ordered. Kurt obeyed and followed Maria upstairs to Noah's room leaving Santana and Brittany cuddling with each other at the table.

Once they entered, Kurt stood in shock. Noah's room was so cute! His theme was clearly _'The Jungle'_. His wallpaper consisted of exotic trees and luscious, green vines swinging down from them. His desk had pictures of him and his family at a beach. Probably the beaches of Puerto Rico. Kurt always wanted to visit Puerto Rico. His room was very warm and cozy. He sat on Noah's old bed, comfy bed and looked at Maria who was still standing in the doorway. "His room is beautiful." Kurt spoke. Maria just nodded and smiled.

"You must be tired from today. Please make yourself at home amorcito. There'll be breakfast in the morning. Sleep tight." Maria said and gently closed the door as Kurt began to strip himself down into less layered clothing. Silky, red boy shorts and a tight undershirt. He pulled the blanket over his body and snuggled in. It was great to sleep a regular full size bed instead of a silly mattress on the floor. Kurt let out a tired yawned before slipping away into a deep comfortable slumber.

xxXXxx

It was a little bit passed 2 a.m. when Kurt to a dip in the bed that he was sleeping soundly in. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a face snuggle into the back of his neck. "Mmm Noah?" Kurt mumbled. "Shh go back to sleep, papito." Noah's deep accent filled the room. Kurt shivered as he felt Puck's warm body pressed up against his. He hoped that Noah wouldn't feel his growing erection through his boy shorts.

**That's it for this chapter! **

**I used the spanish dictionary so pardon if my spanish is incorrect in some areas.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Much love and fucks, **_**Venetian King **_**xoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Purt lovers! Ready for chapter 4?**

**Also I have a request! Is there anybody who has a Deviantart account? And can draw pretty well? Cuz I would most definitely love to see this story in a more visual sense! Hahaha if you are or know anybody who is associated with that site could you please inform me and we'll discuss from there? **

**That would be very much appreciated!**

**And on to the story!**

**P.s. I know you people are just favoriting my story. I would love it if you would leave a review! I know favoriting my story means you like it... obviously, but Reviewing will give me that extra, umph! to progress forward with the story!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

xxXXxx

Kurt could feel the rays of light produced by the sun, seaping through the closed blinds and shine directly on to his face. He knew he had to wake up soon, he had to meet a realtor about the new building he wanted to establish his clothing company at, then he had to be back at his house by late afternoon so the Rooms-to-Go men could deliver the couches, and on top of it all.. Blaine was coming tonight. Oh yes, he has very busy schedule today. A lot of things needed to be done in a very short amount of time.

Kurt opened his glasz eyes and read the clock that was perched on the nightstand.

"Mmm, 7:30?" He yawned while stretching out his limbs. _'Should probably get up now.'_ he mentally sighed and pulled the coers off of his body and at least attempted to get out of bed when strongs arms tightened the hold on him. Kurt turned his head to face a sleeping Puck. A smile grew across his features and he raised a hand to massage the sleeping latino's face, his scruff tickling Kurt's palm. _'Nother five or ten minutes wouldn't hurt.' _He thought and snuggled up to Noah and closed his eyes, falling swiftly into a deep slumber.

"Kurt amorcito!" Maria's voice sang as she walked through the hallways and opened up the door to her son's bedroom. "Breakfast is re - Oh!" the latina stopped dead in her tracks and stood there to let the image she was currently viewing sink in.

There in her in the bed was her son, who had a boyfriend, snuggling up to Kurt, who was married. It wasn't even nuzzling. Legs were intertwined, hands were laced together, they faced one another with Kurt's free hand cupping her son's face. If she hadn't known they were asleep she would've been easily convinced that they were having a rather _heavy_ make-out session.

Maria's eyebrows furrowed with dissapointment. She didn't raise her little hijo to be a cheater, however her mood swiftly changed from a frown into a small smile. She liked Kurt. He was much better than Sam. _'Mucho mejor que Sam.'_ The elder latina thought. Now she wasn't the one approve cheating, who does really? Kurt though... she liked Kurt a lot. She could tell her little hijo was happy with him considering his big goofy smile he had plastered on his face.

She took a deep breath before turning around and silently shutting the door. She'll let them continue their sleep.

Kurt heard the soft click of the door and opened his eyes to meet Noah's sleeping form yet again.

"Hmm Good morning Noah." Kurt giggled quietly and earned a soft moan from the man. Kurt turned his head to read the clock again which read _'7:55 a.m.' _in bright red. Okay, he really needed to get up now. It took him a few ties, but he finally wiggled himself free from Puck's strong grasp and gathered up the excess clothing scattered around the floor. He made it down stairs to see Santana eating a bowl of cereal and Brittany pouring a glass of O.J.

"Hey chicas." Kurt greeted.

"Buenos dias Kurt." Santana and Brittany replied simultaneously and greeted him with comforting smiles.

"Hey Santana, could drive me back to my house? I have a very important meeting for by design company that I _must_ attend, the Rooms-to-Go will be dropping off the couches today, Blaine is arriving tonight and o top of that I'm behind on my early morning skincare regime!"

"Whoa there Princess! Calm yo tits!" Santana chuckled trying to take in the information.

"Um, I don't have tits..."

"Its a metaphorical... nevermind I'll be happy to take you sweetie." Santana finished her bowl, slurping down the remaining milk.

"Thank you!" Kurt beamed "Bye Brittany it was a pleasure meeting you!"

"Bye Burt!" "It's Kurt, babe." Santana corrected her placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Right." Brittany smiled.

"So how long have you and Brittany been together?" Kurt asked relaxing into the passenger seat as Santana pulled out of the neighborhood.

"We'll lets see. I met her senior year in college, we started dating on the 18th of November that year. It's August 23 today, so in November we'll have been together for four years."

"Four years? Ooh, girl that's a long time. Have you ever thought of getting married?" Kurt asked, getting even more intrigued with the conversation.

"I've been thinking about it alot actually. I already purchased a ring, and I've been thinking of proposing on our anniversary."

"That's really sweet! I better be invited to the wedding!" Kurt said.

"Oh sweetie, with the way you design you're bangin' outfits, you might be designing our dresses okay?" Santana snapped her fingers as well as Kurt. "Now let's talk about the giant elephant in the room."

"And what may that be?" the pale boy asked.

"Why, your crush on my cousin of course." Santana answered with a bright smile on her face.

Kurt nearly choked on the invisible lump that quickly formed in his throat. "Um _*cough.* _...come again?" "Oh don't try to hide it from me, Ms. Honey. I see the way you look at Naoh. I can see the lust forming in your eyes and don't think that I haven't noticed the growing bulge or the shuddering-_slash_-whimpering noised you make when he makes contact with you either."

Kurt sighed in defeat. "I can't believe you found that out... and so quick too. I thought for sure I was hiding my attraction pretty well."

"Oh, hon. I find out everything." She flipped her long ebony hair. "It's in my nature." She snapped her fingers again.

"I feel so terrible though. Should I, a married man, be having these thoughts? I keep telling myself that when Blaine gets here it'll all go back to normal and I'll be more focused on my husband than Noah but I don't even think _that_ will be enough to cure my unhealthy fantasy. Ugh! Am I a horrible person? To be thinking about fucking someone other than my own husband?"

Silence filled the car. Just silence. It was a becoming bit awkward and Kurt was hoping for her to say something. Anything really.

"Well... I really don't know what to say Kurt."

Kurt let out a sad sigh, before he heard her chuckle. "Nevermind, yes I do. I know exactly what the position you're in. Trust me, I've been in it myself. How did you think I ended up with Brittany?"

"Well I thought you were just single." Kurt repsonded.

"Nah, I was seeing this girl named Alannah at the time. I could've sworn she would be the one for me. I loved her alot. Truly I did. Brittany though... there was just something different about her you know? I know that is the most frequently used line in the book, but you could find someone who is the perfect match for you in everywway right down to the favorite magazine articles, or you could someone who you are constantly finding new things about. Someone who keeps you interested and thrilled and is unpredictable. Someone that excites you to know end. Having a alot of things in common is nice, but you don't want to date your clone now. That's not cute sweetie. After a while you'll get fed up with it. Like I did with Alannah."

"Wow, I never really put it in that perspective before." Kurt spoke in a hushed tone.

"I mean, hey this is just the way I see. Blaine could very much be you're one and only. But consider this, you're only twenty-four. You have your _whole_ life ahead of you if Blaine isn't what you thought you might be than atleast you learned it now than at the age of like sixty. Because than your life is like practically over and no one wants a wrinkly old guy." Kurt rubbed his skin softly with a disgusted face. He didn't want to think about wrinkles now! "And in all honesty Puck's hot, I'm pretty sure you're not the only hitched man who drooled over him."

Santana pulled into the driveway and let Kurt out of the car. "Thanks San, you know, about the talk."

"Sure thing Ms. Honey." she snapped her fingers for the third time before flipping her hair. "Just take some time to consider youre options." Kurt nodded and shut the door. Santana pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the street.

*snap, snap, hair flip* haha Kurt loved that girl.

xxXXxx

Kurt didn't waste any time upon entering his house. He quickly ran to his suitcase pieced together a fierce outfit that consisted of a tight, white v-neck, leather jacket, witha pair of his own designer jeans that he made sure hug his legs like a second skin, and a pair of black boots that came up to mid, lower leg. After he conjured up his outfit he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed all of his necessities for his power shower which was a included a quickie facial. He only did power showers when he was in a rush such as today.

Upon finishing he shower, he rushed to the sink to brush his teeth and put on his clothes. Before he knew it Kurt was back out of his house in an hour and was in his Lincoln Navigator heading towards downtown.

He arrived just in time to his meeting and took a seat at the long table near the front.

To keep the long, boring business short. The meeting was basically a congratulations to Kurt for expanding his new store, a few contracts to sign and to sign the the lease for the new building his company will being occupying. He got to meet a few head staff members he will be working with and Kurt was pleased to see how kind they were, usually people he first meet will be uptight and conceited but Quinn, his new secretary, Rachel, his new assistant, and Tina, who will be his first manager of his first store were very straight forward, and comforting. They all greeted wth warm smiles and comforting hugs.

All in all the meeting was a success just as Kurt planned and very tiresome... just as Kurt also expected.

"A toast to Kurt!" One of the business men announced as he raised a glass of champaign, other following.

Kurt nodded and smiled and clinged his glass with the others and gulped down his drink. He heard his stomache rumbling. It wasn't just a small growl, no. It was a big '_I'm mother-fucking hungry get me a damn buffet!' _growl. Kurt was pretty sure everyone in the boardroom and their mother could hear his belly roar. _'Shut the fuck up, Damn you! _Kurt mentally cursed at his stomache.

The meeting was soon over and The young, pale man exited the building quickly and made his way to a little sandwhich shop he saw across the street when he entered his building earlier that day.

He entered the restaurant and took a whiff of the air. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Oh my Gaga, It smells so good in here." He spoke to himself before seating himself in a spare booth. where he was quickly accompanied by a waiter.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome Tony's Sandwhich Shop, what ma- Oh, it's you!" Kurt quickly turned his head. "Pardon?" ... Kurt didn't expect his gaze to fall on Sam... Noah's boyfriend.

"Oh no, you work here?" Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust. He hated Sam.

"I sure do, babe." he winked. Kurt just ignored him and returned back to the menu.

"I'll take sweet tea." Kurt ordered still not facing the blonde waiter.

"Alrighty, one sweet tea for my fair prince." he smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now go." Kurt could see why Santana and the other's didn't like him. This guy was too much of a flirt. And is a cheating asshole. The very thought of being in the same building with Sam made him uncomfortable. He would've left the second he saw the douchebag, but he was so hungry though. And the East Shore chicken looked and sounded very appetizing. So Kurt decided to stay and tried to make as minimal contact with Sam as possible.

Speaking of the devil, here he came with Kurt's drink.

"Now what can I get to eat, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess. Ever. And I'll have the West Shore chicken please and thanks." Kurt handed him the menu and started browsing through his phone. "Little fiesty aren't we?"

"I don't like you. And I don't want to see you. So if you please go and prepare my food, that will me much appreciated. Thank you." Kurt said still not turning his gaze from his phone.

"Fine...fucking bitch." Sam mumbled and went off to the fetch Kurt's order. Kurt just smiled and snapped his fingers. Just like Santana.

It took a while but Sam returned with Kurt's food. "Anything else for my diva?"

"Nope." Kurt answered and took a bite of his sandwhich.

He was finished next to no-time and was ready for his check, but before he would leave he ordered another sweet tea to go. Sam came back with his last order and then everything went down hill. It all happened in a quick second. Sam was walking over with the drink then Kurt felt his leg tensed up as he felt a stinging combination of wet and cold fall upon it. He quickly looked down to see his sweet tea spill over his leg with ice cubes falling down the sides.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He heard Sam shout and took a napkin and started to wipe up the spilled liquid.

"No! No-no-no! You're smearing it! You're making it worse stop!" Kurt yelled trying to push Sam off of him. Then Kurt felt something that he wish he didn't and he knew the real reason how his drink spilled. The feeling of Sam's hand 'slide' across Kurt's crotch just made the embarrassing scene even more uncomfortable.

"Get off me you Neanderthal!" Kurt puch Sam off of him and rushed his way over to the cashier. Sam smiled to himself as he saw the brunette pay for his food and leave. He felt accomplished.

"I can't believe that just happened! Ugh I loathe that fucking blonde haired idiot!" Kurt rushed to the parking garage. On the bright side the drink only spilled on the side of his leg so it actually looked like an accident as opposed to making him look like he pissed himself.

xxXXxx

"I can't believe that fuckin' whore!" Puck slammed his fist down on the countertop. _'Jesus, Papi! Save the anger for when we're in bed!' _Kurt thought. Pissed Puck was a sexy Puck. Mmmm.

Him, Noah, Santana and Brittany gathered back at Kurt's house. The delivery men already dropped off the furniture and most of it was put into place. They were taking a little break before they worked on the king sized bed Kurt ordered when Kurt decided to tell the three the _events_ that happened earlier that day. It was pretty clear to say that Noah was pissed.

"I'm done! It's over!" Puck continued to yell as he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. Most likely Sam's. "Perdoneme!" He said as he walked out to the back porch.

"Well I'm not surprise. Angelina Jolie lips here is just way to predictable." Santana sighed and took a sip of her water. "I wish he could just leave for good this time. He's just to tiresome to deal with." Brittany added and snuggled up her cat, Lord Tubbington, who they brought with them on the way over.

"Damn't it Sam!" Kurt and the girls turned to see Noah screaming at his phone through the sliding glass door.

"Well he's pissed" The darker girl chuckled as the continued to listen to the latino ramble on in spanish with Santana busting out laughing every so often. Damn her for being the only one to know what the hell Noah was saying.

A few very_ loud _minutes later Noah entered back into the house. His face was deep red from all the yelling and he was out of breath. "Siento." he apologized. Está bien Noé, ¿por qué no tomar Kurt al almacén y obtener un poco de vino?" Santana spoke.

Kurt really needed to understand spanish.

"What?"

"She said It's okay and for Noah to take you to the store. and something about uncle vino I believe." Brittany answered him.

"No not uncle vino sweetheart, vino is wine." Santana corrected her lover. "Oh, right!"

"We'll finish up the bed Kurt you and Noah go get some wine," The latina said turning to Kurt. "so when Blaine arrives we can greet him properly." Kurt nodded with agreement and followed a still very heated Noah out to his car.

They were on the road... again... making their way to the store. "I'm sorry if I ruined your good mood, Noah." Kurt said breaking the long silence. "Nah, babe. You're good. I'm actually glad you told me. I really don't need to put with his bullshit anymore. It's been going on for to long. If anything I should be thanking you... so Thank you... for freeing me."

"Like I said, I'll always be here for you when you need me." Kurt replied as he pulled up to the store. They both got out of the car and walked up to the entrance.

"So I'm curious Puck. Now that you're single, what are your plans?"

"Well first thing's first. I'm gonna take my happy ass to the clubs and dance my ass off. Then I'm gonna grab the nearest flamming twink I see and make out with him like there's no fucking mañana!"

"You like flammers?" Kurt giggled.

"Mmm si, pa! They're my fave. I love seeing nice ass in tight jeans. Them flipping their hair when they dance and they always smell so sweet. Most of the time like fruit. Just drives me insane. Especially when they have smooth, milky, white skin." Kurt's face turned to a deep crimson as the latino continued on. "Just my type. I love making them feel vulnerable in my arms. Makes the sex even greater."

"Sounds, well great." Kurt smiled.

"Mhmm, It is great." Kurt could feel puck wrap a strong arm around his shoulder which made him want to melt.

xxXXxx

They picked out a bottle of wine, paid for it at the cash register and made their way back to Kurt's home. Santana and Brittany were done with the bed by the time they got back and they rushed around making sure everything was perfect when they heard the door open and a set of keys jingle.

Anybody home?" Came a voice.

"BLAINE!" Kurt creamed and ran over to greet his husband.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if the ending was a little weak here as well as the middle section. This chapter was a pain in my ass and I tried to make it as good as I possibly could.**

**But I'll assure you this, this won't be the last we see of Sam.**

**Please review.**

**Much love and fucks, **_**Venetian King **_**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY LOVERS! Ready for chapter 5?**

**I'm still looking for an artist willing to make a picture for this story!**

**So if you are or know someone who is, please come tell me! I would love to see an art-form of this story!**

**So chapters 1 - 4 have dealt with Kurt's side of things. **

**In this chapter, it's time to see Noah's perspective! Woot! Here's chapter 5!**

**Enjoy!**

xxXXxx

"BLAINE!" Kurt's screamed and ran over to greet his husband... Well more like a pounce than a greet considering Kurt flew through the air and clunged on to Blaine tightly.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Blaine chuckled as he regained his composure, letting Kurt slip off of him. Puck chuckled to himself. _'Wow that boy is short. Cute though.' _"Yes, very much! I don't think I could've made it alone! Well that is until I met a few new friends." Kurt motioned over the trio who were behind him. "Blaine this is San-"

"Santana, pleasure to meet you." The latina cut-in with a forced smile slapped on her face as she shook Blaine's hand. "Why do you have so much gel in your hair? This isn't the Nineteen-sixties." "Um.." that was all he could muster before a blonde haired woman walked up to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Blake, I'm Brittany," she shook his hand lightly. "Kurt told me so much about you."

"My name is Blaine, but it's great meeting you," Blaine smiled to the blonde before turning to face Noah. "and you must be Noah? Correct?"

"Si, bro. It's great to finally meet the man that Kurt wouldn't shut up about."

"Hey!" Kurt scoffed at the latino playfully swatting his arm.

"Just keepin' it real, haha!" Noah chuckled and clapped kurt's shoulder.

After hekping Blaine lug in his suitcases from the taxi cab, that were quite heavy by the way, they all gathered around the island counter in the kitchen for a few drinks. After all, it wouldn't be an official welcoming to Miami without a few shots of vodka, although Noah kept his limited to one or two shots. Mike was still sick so once again Noah would have to fill in for him tonight. So much for that two day vacation he was looking forward to! He really hated his job... well not really, but you get the point.

_''I guess it wouldn't be so bad," _he inwardly thought as the other's continued on with their conversation without him. _"Less time I'll get to deal with that __**bastard**__." _That bastard being Sam.

Noah took a glance at his watch, it was _eight-thirty_. He probably should start heading out now. He needed to go home and change for work. If anything, Sam will probably still be at the apartment doing one of two things: Sitting on the couch watcing reruns of 'The Golden Girls', or packing his shit, which Puck was hoping for the latter. He downed his last shot of alcohol before grabbing his biker jacket and keys that were resting neatly on the counter beside him.

"You're leaving, so soon?" Kurt questioned after catching Noah gather up his things. "Yeah, Mike's still sick. Gotta fill in for him tonight again."

"Aww, well thanks for coming over and helping with the furniture, 'preciate it." Kurt got off the stool and gave Noah a hug. Noah returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek. Not in a lover way, it was just a gay thing. Brittany followed Kurt and gave him a hug as well and Santana came after. She leaned up to his ear and mumbled something in their native language which he translated to "I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" Noah nodded and lastly gave Blaine a hug. "It was great meeting you."

"Likewise, man." Blaine flashed him a smile after the hug was done. Noah gave one final wave, which was matched by the others, and walked out the door. He walked off the front porch before standing still, letting the night air sink in.

It was quite chilly. The slight breeze hit against his skin causing little bumps to rise. He shuddered a bit and swung the leather jacket on to his body. He grabbed his pair of glasses that were hidden in one of his front chest pockets and slipped them on. He trekked to his bike that was parked behind his cousin's Fiat. He straddled his bike, placed the key into the ignition and started his bike, the vibration tickling his crotch area. Puck smiled, he loved that feeling everytime. He kicked up his kick stand and roared off, down the street.

Flashes of lights, cars, and buildings wizzed passed him as he rode down the road. He smirked to him. _'This is the life!' _he mentally screamed and mouthed out the words. _I love my bike_.

Which he did. There was nothing badass about a damn car, not counting Ferraris and Lamborghinis, because those are pretty badass. A standard four door car, however, come on! Seeing Puck in a car wouldn't look right! He would much prefer his bike.

Noah came to a redlight and haulted. He put one foot on the ground to balance out his bike, and took advantage of the 20 to 30 seconds to look at his surroundings. He came across a billboard with Lady Gaga's face and monster paw plastered on. He chuckled to himself as he remembered when kurt was dancing to Judas in the car ride back to his house. Puck certainly wouldn't mind having Kurt sitting behind him on his motorcycle dancing. Noah could be Jesus and Kurt could be his Mary Magdalene.

Just then, images of Kurt dancing in red bikini, with a red transparent sash coming out of his bikini bottom began taking over his mind. Puck digged crossdressers and drag queens... if they can pull it off. And a crossdressing Kurt was hot, very, very _hot. _A honk shot him out of his trance and saw that the light had turned green. He heard someone, a male, shout out "Move your ass!" Puck just shot him the bird and revved down the street. The light wasn't even green for that long. He could see the other cars at the intersection move into a stop. That man will be ok.

He continued surging down the road when a black mustang convertible rode up beside him. He heard high pitched screaming and identified them as a group of college girls. Sure enough they were for the most part. Two girls and one guy... well twink. He and the girl who was driving were obviously the ones screaming, with their large smiles and waves. The other girl, however look quite embarrassed by her friends. She either must be shy, or a lesbian and judging from the rainbow bracelet and butch haircut, he was guessing she was the latter. He smirked, gave the trio a nod and blew the twink a kiss. The twink nearly lost his shit and made a heart sign out of his hands and yelled out "I LOVE YOU!" Noah chuckled and sped up in front of them, still hearing their screams in back.

xxXXxx

Noah finally made it to his apartment complex. He dialed in the code to unlock the front entrance gate and drove up to his building. Building Ten. He frowned when he saw Sam's car still in the designated parking space.

"Damnit!" He whispered to himself harshly. He was hoping Sam was gone by the time he got back so he didn't have to deal with him. Guess that wasn't going to happen.

He parked his bike got off and stormed his way up to the apartment door. He unlocked it and walked in. He saw suitcases already packed and laying in the foyer. Good. Atleast he was on his way out.

He decided to make minimal contact with him. He made his way to the bedroom they unfortunately shared for quite some time and grabbed his work pants and shoes. He saw Sam dig through the closet for the rest of his belongings.

"Papi?" he heard a low mumble coming from the other side of the room. Puck inwardly growled. It could never be easy for him, could it? Puck exhaled deeply. "I'm not your Papi, Sam." He responded coldly.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I know you still love me. This is all stupid, you know you're going to want me back, you always do. So why don't we just get over this little mishap and we can go on with our lives." Sam stalked towards Puck and placed his hand on his shoulder. Puck shrugged the hand off. "It's different this time Sam. No more. I'm done with you. The Sam I saw in high school is not the same Sam I see now. You make me depressed about coming to _my_ own home because it's always the same shit with you, bro!"

"Oh my God, Noah! It wasn't even that big of a deal, it was just a little flirting! You flirt with customers all the fuckin' time, why am I so different?" Sam retaliated.

"Because that comes with the job! It gets me tips and I know when to back off if someone doesn't like it, unlike you!"

"It wasn-" Puck cut him off. He really didn't want to deal with this anymore. "I'm done with your excuses, Sam. Just get your stuff and get out. I don't want to deal with you... ever again." Puck left to the bathroom to change. He was in the process of fixing up his mohawk when he heard Sam stomp passed the bathroom door and few seconds later he heard the front door slam shut.

_'Finally!' _Noah let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to deal with Sam anymore! If only he knew that it was going to be that easy before. He walked out of the bathroom and walked out into the now empty living room.

Silence.

That's all there was. He smiled at the thought of no longer coming hme to see Sam on his couch watching television, or leaving messes everywhere, or asking for money, or asking him do errands for him. No more anything. He was free! Hallelujah, praise Jesus!

xxXXxx

Noah made it to work on time as usual and was greeted by the club manager Finn.

"Noah right on time! Look man I know that this is your day off, but I really appreciate you taking over Mike's shift." Finn said patting the latino's back. "Not a problem, bro." Noah nodded and started to take off his jacket, then his wife beater. He flexed his muscles making sure they were presentable, which they were, and sprayed on some deodorant. It was hot in the club and heat let to sweat and sweat led to body odor and body odor was not cute!

He made his way to bar and was greeted by thundering music, flashes of lights on the floor and ceiling, glitter shimmering in the air, sticking on to his tanned body.

"Time for work." He mumbled to himself and began setting up drinks, readying them for his customers.

It was around ten-thirty when the club started to come alive. More people began to show up, a few drag queens came out and now the male strippers were on stage. Everything was running smoothly, when he heard a soft voice come from behind him.

"Excuse me, bartender?" he asked.

"Yeah, babe can I help you?" Noah turned around from the shelf he was wiping down to see who was the owner of the voice. This kid looked familiar.

"Oh my God, it's you! The biker dude from earlier tonight!" That explains why he looked so familiar. He's a cute kid. Jet black, swoopy hair. Adorable chocolate eyes. small tight body. Puck's lips slowly curved into a devilish smile.

"And what can I do you for, babe?" He leaned in forward to the kid.

"well..." The kid smiled.

xxXXxx

It was nearing three in the morning when Puck's front door slammed open. He was too occupied by the twink who was wrapped around his body, kissing him furiously to notice the few pictures that fell off the wall and crashed on the floor. Puck walked over to the couch slowly and threw the twink down onto the cushions before colliding on top of him and continued their heated make-out session.

"Mmm, baby make me feel good." The kid moaned into the kiss. "Gladly." Noah nodded and attacked Bentley's, the kid who was currently under him, lips full on. Bentley reached up and grabbed Puck's face and pulled him closer feeling stubble tickle his fingers.

Noah kissed him harder and grabbed his legs and hoisted him up until Bentley wrapped his legs around the latino's waist, their lips never breaking contact. He felt smooth hands feel up and down his sides as he continued to work on the boy's sweet, plump lips. He slid his tongue out of his mouth and ran it against Bentley's lower lip until the younger opened his mouth inviting him in. They put up a little fight for dominance, their tongues twisting and turning in a hot frenzy.

Their lips smacked against each other as Bentley trailed his hands from Noah's messy black strip of hair to his broad, shoulders. Puck trailed his hands down Bentley's sides and down his long smooth legs. He could tell through the skinny jean, clad legs that he shaves. And he loved it when guys shaved their legs. '_God they feel perfect' _he thought and continued to devour Bentley's lips.

_'Wonder if Kurt's legs are this smooth... Blaine's a lucky bastard.'_

Eventually Puck progressed his lips down to the crook of Bentley's neck making him moan out loud. He did everything to Bentley's pulse, licked it, sucked on it, kissed it, nibbled on it. All the while thinking about himself doing this to Kurt.

"Damn you're such a tease." Bentley gasped, his nails beginning to dig into Puck's shoulders. He growled in response and slowly pushed Bentley back until he laid on his back.

Bentley had enough of this making out, so he quickly grabbed the hem of Puck's shirt and pulled it off his body. All that muscle! Bentley felt like he was in heaven upon seeing this. Puck, with the strength that he has, ripped off Bentley's shirt in one big tear.

Now they both were naked from the waist up. Their chests rubbed against each other both feeling their heat collide with one another. It felt so good to the both of them.

Puck planted his warm, kisses down Bentley's chest until he reached Bentley's pink nipple. Bentley arched his back upwards feeling the latino's warm tongue caress the sensitive area. "Oh God, Papi." he sighed and thrust his head back as Puck moved to work on the other.

A few minutes passed before Puck trailed further down Bentley's body until he reached his skinny jeans. In less than a few seconds Bentley felt them disappear off his body and a warm tongue lick up and down his shaft. Bentley's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Noah's hot mouth covered his cock.

Noah continued to pump the kid's cock with his warm mouth. _'Tastes so good.'. _Bentley used as much strength as he could from his quivering legs to lift them up to Noah's waist and get a hold of the elastic band of his black boxers with his toes and pulled them down letting the latino's cock spring free, already leaking with pre-cum.

Bentley felt his body tense up and moaned out loud to the heavens. He felt a sudden and intensifying rush run through his body as he came, filling Puck's mouth. Bentley had a glazed look in his eyes as Puck licked his cock clean from white ooze.

"God damn, just fuck me already please! I want it now!" Bentley begged still on his high. Noah chuckled deeply and got up from on top of the boy. He made his way to the bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lube that was resting on one of the nightstands. He came back to the couch where he left Bentley, legs spread and face flushed. His breath had evened out, however not for long as Noah smirked deviously. He jumped back onto the couch and grabbed the boy's legs and lifted them on to his shoulders. He lubed up his first three fingers and Bentley's entrance.

Puck felt the kid's body jolt fiercely as he inserted his first finger. God knows he would do anything to see Kurt in this state. Flustered, vulnerable and wanting. That would be a hot sight to see. He added the second finger and saw Bentley buck his hips, wanting more of Puck's fingers Then the third finger was added and he saw Bentley bite down on his lip hard and curled his fingers into tight fists.

"Damnit Noah! I need you now! Please!" Bentley screamed, tears practically came to his eyes he wanted it so damn bad!

Noah let out a deep chuckle. "Want to feel me all inside you, babe? Want me to stretch that tight little hole of yours, you cock-loving slut?"

"Mhm! Yes, Papi!" he heard the boy say. Noah grabbed the lube bottle and lubed up his meat pole. He readied himself at the entrance and plowed himself in.

"GOD FUCKIN' YES!" Bentley screamed. Puck nearly pulled all the way back out before slamming in again causing the boy's body to slide up. Puck wrapped his arms around Bentley's torso the same time Bentley wrapped his legs around his waist. "You're fuckin' huge baby!"

"Damn straight." Noah grunted into the boy's ear.

The heat was intoxicating. Puck continued to slam into Bentley hard. The tight hole squeezed around his dick and Puck growled in a feral tone in pleasure. Puck looked down at the boy who looked like he was just lost in all the pleasure Noah was giving him.

Bentley soon didn't even look like himself anymore and now all Puck could see was Kurt's naked form underneath him. He imagined Kurt biting down his lips, his neatly combed hair was tousled in all sorts of directions, which caused Puck to thrust in harder. He could see Kurt mouth out _'Oh my God' _with the voice still coming out as Bentley's, But Puck didn't care, he was still imagining he was fucking Kurt wildly into the couch cushions.

He continued to imagine that it was Kurt's manicured nails that were digging into his back, which only made Noah want to thrust harder and harder and harder. "Yeah baby, take this dick. Take it! Fuckin' take it!" Noah gunted through his teeth into imaginary Kurt's ear. Noah's back stretched up and his muscles flexed as he took one more thrust and shot his seed all into Bentley's heat, and Bentley came for the second time.

Everything slowed down as they caught their breath. Noah collapsed on top of his lover and sighed, still imagining it was Kurt who he was on top of. Their bodies were covered in sticky mixture of sweat and cum as their breaths evened out.

"Mmm that was good baby." Noah said before he drifted off.

xxXXxx

Earlier that morning Santana pulled up to he cousin's apartment building and got out of her car only to see a boy with messy hair and tired look come out of Noah's front door.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that Puck's shirt?" she questioned herself as he made his way past her. She recognized the bleach stains on the old college shirt. That was the same exact college Puck went to... with the same exact bleach stains from when her and Noah had a bleach fight. That was Puck's shirt. That only meant one thing.

"Puck's trolling for sex... swell." she shook her head.

'_That dude looked alot like Kurt.' _She thought but quickly dismissed it and walked up to the apartment.

**OH MY GOD! I feel like this chapter was just not that good. Like I was at complete lost with it. I thought chapter 4 was a pain in the ass but this chapter takes the cake!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was too busy with the last week of school before break and plus I had a hard time coming up with this chapter. However be happy that there was sex in it! Lmao, Chapter six is more planned out so maybe that chapter will be better. **

**Again sorry if this chapter wasn't that great.**

**Love ya! and Review!**

_**Venetian King xoxoxo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovers!**

**Ready for chapter 6?**

**Hope you guys are having a wonderful holiday break!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**and Review lolz!**

xxXXxx

A few months have past since that _fairly_ busy week of Kurt moving down to Miami and now that he was officially settled in, he had time for it to hit him that this was going to be his life now. No more, hustling and bustling of New York, though Miami is very a progressive city, it still had a nice, serene and quiet feel to it... well compared to New York.

Kurt was currently sitting behind his desk, typing away on his macintosh. He was too occupied by his current work that he failed to notice his assistant, Rachel, walk in with a pack of folders in her hands. "Excuse me, Kurt?" her light voice filled the room. Kurt never let anyone call him Mr. Hummel. It was too macho and reminded him to much of his dad, and as much as he loved his father, he was far from masculinity. He knew it, the world knew it, if possible, the Universe knew it too. Simply calling him Kurt will do. Plus, he detested formal environments.

"Yes, Rachel?" He answered, eyes never leaving the screen. "These are a few designs, some of the staff came up with for the up coming Summer fashion." She placed the stack of manila folders neatly on his desk. Kurt finished up his last sentence before sending the email out to the masses. "Swell! Thank you." He grabbed the stack and began flipping through the pages.

"So Rachel," Kurt continued. "How was your trip? Everything went well I assume?"

"Oh my God, it was everything I hoped it would be!" she hopped. "Just getting fifteen minutes to perform on Broadway for the first time... It was just indescribable." she finished, still staring off into space, imagining she was on the stage again with audience giving a stand and ovation.

"Rachel... Rachel?" Kurt snapped bringing his assistant back from her stupor. "Can you please give this list of clients and times to Quinn, so she can put them in the schedule." he smiled handing her the notepad.

"Straight away, Kurt!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. _'Damn that girl can sing.' _

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Kurt." Puck said to the blonde who was sitting behind a big circular desk. He had a large brown bag in his hand which contained some sushi. He thought he could surprise Kurt with lunch and to check up on him. The last time they talked was a few days ago, when Santana proposed to Brittany. He, Kurt and Blaine had came over after hearing the news and treated the two to dinner.

"Do you have an appointment?" The blonde, named Quinn, arched her brow.

"Well, no. I was going to surprise hi-"

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass without an appointment." she interrupted and returned back to her work. _'Well then, Ms. Honey. No need to be rude.'_

"It shouldn't take that long. I'm just asking for ten, maybe fifteen, minutes. Please? I'm sure if you call him he'll let me through. I am his friend after all." He said. "Sorry. can't dop that." Quiin replied, eyes never leaving the computer. Puck clenched his teeth together. Okay, now this was just getting frustrated. A simple call is all it needs to take.

"Listen, _ma'am," _His words coming out a bit harsh. "I didn't spend a hundred-plus dollars on sushi for nothin-"

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel interrupted. "Kurt needs the schedule updated, here are a few clients for next week." She handed Quinn the notepad. "Thanks, darling." the blonde gave her a wink. "I was thinking, Quinn. After work we could get some dinner, then come back to my place," Rachel's voice became low and seductive. _'Does this girl have no shame?' _Puck inwardly yelled. "Excuse me!" He cut the two from their conversation... It was getting a little too ...descriptive we'll say. "Can I pleas-"

"Yes, go." Quinn shoo-ed him off and turned back to Rachel.

_'Thank God!'_ He quickly hurried off to Kurt's office.

Kurt was typing away on his computer when he heard a rapid, rythmic beat on his door. "Not now, I'm busy" he hollered and continued his focus on the screen. The rythmic knock came again. "I said I'm busy." He hollered again. Then another knock came. Kurt was getting agitated. "Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I told you-"

"Is that anyway to talk to your bestie, bestie?" A familiar, deep accent rang through Kurt's ear. Puck's head peered from the slightly opened door.

"Noah?" Kurt gasped. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly standing up from his desk. "I brought you lunch." The latino raised the bag from his side, showing off his bright smile.

"Oh, Noah you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did. Can I come in? Or are you super busy?" he teased._ 'The only work I'll be super busy with, is me working that cock' _Kurt thought but quickly dismissed it and spoke. "Oh that can wait for now. Come in, come in!" he ushered. Noah opened the door all the way and Kurt felt his knees weaken as he took in Puck's wardrobe.

He was wearing his black v-neck, which was hugging his pecs and hard abs. Black jeans that were tight enough to give everyone in the whole world a view of his massive penis that was laying there on his thigh. Kurt could almost feel the drool forming about to fall down the sides of his mouth.

He thought sophisticated men were sexy as hell, but this... _'Sigh' _No words could describe what Kurt was feeling right now, but Lust certainly was on top of the list.

"You okay, papito?" Noah's voice drew him out of his trance. "Um, yes! Let me just clear this desk for some room." Kurt quickly said as he moved piles of papers to a corner end of his desk.

Noah walked over, closing the door behind, and set the brown paperbag on the desk. "Hope you like sushi." he said, while dishing out the trays. "Oh my God, I love sushi!" Kurt squealed.

A few moments have passed and they were nearing the end of their little luncheon. "So later today, around four-ish, me, San, and Britt are goin to the beach. Wanna come with us? What time do you get off?"

"I leave work usually by three-thirty. I could probably meet you guys there an hour later, depending on how bad the traffic is." Kurt finished his tray and threw it in his trash can that was placed under his desk. "Awesome! The hobbit can come as well if he wants." Noah added. Kurt just giggled. "His name is Blaine, and he has to work late today."

"Oh, right." Noah chuckled and stood up. He gave a good stretch and flexed his arms. His bulging muscles almost ripping the shirt. Kurt stared at him, mesmerized. _'If only you knew the things you do to me.' _He sighed. "What things do I do to you, babe?"

Kurt eyes went wide. Did that really come out of his mouth? Kurt's gaze met Puck's who had the sexy smirk plastered on his face. "Um, um, um!" Kurt was just at a loss of words now.

The latino leaned down towards him, his arms placed on the handels of Kurt's swivel chair, caging him in. He whispered into Kurt's ear in a husky tone. "Although I'm pretty sure I know the things I do to you." His cologne filled up Kurt's nose. "Heh, I see the way you tense up for me, or nearly drool everytime I show up in the tightest clothes, or even when I just speak Spanish, I see you grow in your pants."

"Noah..." Kurt gasped as he felt the man nuzzle his neck.

"Mmm, I could take you right here, ya know?"

"Oh, God.."

"But I know you don't like cheatin' so we'll have to stop here. See ya later, babe." Noah gave Kurt's earlobe a quick lick and left the office, leaving Kurt frozen in his seat.

"What just happened?"

Meanwhile as Puck left the building, he strolled down the street with a swagger in his step and a lazy smirk on his face. He didn't even notice a certain blonde man staring across the steet with envious eyes.

**xxXXxx**

It was nearing 4:45 in the afternoon when Kurt pulled up into the beach parking lot. His mind was still racing what previously happened earlier that day. He gathered up his towel, tanning oil, he'll attempt to get a tan today, and sun screen. He payed the toll for a few hours and walked out to the beach. He looked around until he spotted Brittany jumping up and down, waving for him to come over.

"Kurt!" Brittany screamed and gave him a tight hug. "Come on, we're going to sandbar!"

Puck and Santana were already ankle deep in the ocean, kicking water at each other like little children. Kurt peeled off his clothes and stripped down to his micro swimming trucks, that were bright red. If Puck wanted to tease him, then Kurt would tease him just as bad and tight micro shorts, that showed off his bubbly ass and bulge, was a perfect plan. Though he didn't really think through all the wolf calls. That's gay beaches for you.

"Guys! Kurt's here!" Brittany called out to the two, who were now wrestling each other. Santana had Puck in a headlock while the latter had his arms tangled around her body so she couldn't move. Noah managed to look up from his current hold and nearly lost it. He pretty much eye-fucked the hell out Kurt when he took in his presence. his body was nice and toned. His skin milky white, legs were long and slender and smooth. A nice perky butt. And from what he could see, Kurt had pretty nice package.

_'Damn him for being married!'_

Kurt and Brittany made there way to the water as Noah and Puck quickly broke free of one another and composed themselves. "Nice shorts there, Porcelain." Santana said. She slipped her fingers into the elastic of Kurt's swimming shorts, pulled the finger back and let the elastic slap back against his skin with a loud _**'SNAP!' **_

"Ow!" Kurt bit his bottom lip as the stinging feeling quickly shot over Kurt's hip. "Alright you queers let's go!" the latina guided them deeper into the ocean.

"So Kurt," Noah swung his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "How was the rest of your day at work? I heard it's a very _hard-on _job you have." God that joke was cheesy... yet so clever. "Hope the day didn't _rub out _long." Puck snickered. Child please!

"Oh yes, Noah. Very hard. The lengthy work just kept_ coming, and coming, and coming_. I was very exhausted by the end." Kurt saw Puck lick his lips. He was probably getting a mental picture of himself jacking off in his office. _'Ha! Take that Noah! Two can play at this game!'_

"I mean just wanky." Santana whispered to a giggling Brittany.

The continued there way to the sandbar. Along the way the water got deeper, and Kurt being short ended up having swim. They were all laughing at the random jokes they spitting out when it was interrupted by a high pitch scream and water flying and splashing everywhere getting everybody wet. Noah found his arms full of Kurt who was breathing heavily and his body wrapping tightly around Noah's.

"What? What is Kurt?" Puck asked.

"S-Something touched my leg!" Kurt said, still breathing heavily.

"Just chill, lady-face. It was probably just a fish." Santana smirked and continued her way to the bar.

Noah had no problem carrying Kurt the rest of the way. In fact he actually quite enjoyed it. At one point he shifted Kurt so that he was carrying him bridal style with Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck. "You know, Princess, I'm not gonna lie. You being in my arms like this right now is giving me a raging boner."

"Great to know. Thanks for the info." Kurt snickered.

They finally reached the elevation of ground and Noah dropped Kurt from his arms and watch Kurt splash into the ocean and return to the surface with an angry look on his face. Noah laughed.

"You could've warned me you were gonna do that!" Kurt yelled.

"Ah, but then that wouldn't have been fun!" Noah laughed and slapped Kurt's ass make him jump in the air and squeal.

"So where are the drinks?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean, baby? We don't have drinks" Santana gave her a questioning look.

"What kind of sandbar doesn't serve beverages? I'm thirsty."

**xxXXxx**

It was nearing 7 p.m. When Sam entered his apartment. Work was boring as usual. He through his keys and walllet on the couch nearest to the door and plopped down in front of the computer. He was bored and looking for a hookup. He signed on to his dating site and found his male interest, who he has been talking to for a while, online. He just recently moved down and they've met up quite a few times since.

**Online**

**BlondywithDSL: **Hey there, sweets

**Marriedlukin4fun: **Hey, babe wassup?

**BlondywithDSL:** Just got out of work, bored and horny :)

**Marriedlukin4fun: **Mmm horny here as well. Hubby been to busy to play with me. :(

**BlondywithDSL: **Come over and I'll play with you. ;)

**Marriedlukin4fun: **Mmm, like the sound of that. I just might.

**BlondywithDSL: **I'm ready for you, babe. I want your juicy cock.

**Marriedlukin4fun: **Shit, hubby's here. I'll just tell him I'm goin out for a drive and I'll come over. ;) see ya soon, babe.

**BlondywithDSL: **Sweet! See ya in a few.

**Offline**

xxXXxx

Kurt walked unlocked the door and walked into house. "Babe, I'm home!" Kurt yelled and saw Blaine come out of the computer room. "Hey, love muffin." Blaine said and attacked Kurt with warm kisses on his neck. "Blaine stop." Kurt laughed. "It tickles when you do that."

"Sorry, babe." Blaine said gaining a whiff of Kurt. "Mmm I like the beach scent on you."

"Do you now?" Kurt smirked. "Wanna come to bed? You can smell me all you want."

"Hmm that sounds tempting, but I was planning on going out for a drive and see what this city has to offer." Kurt simply nodded. "But when I get back. I'll take you up on that offer." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine left the house, got into his car and pulled out of the neighorhood. As soon as he was on the main road he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey, I'm on my way over now."

"Great." the voice said on the other end.

"See ya in a bit Sam."

**xxXXxx **

**And thus concludes Chapter 6!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and the little Faberry-ness in the beginning too!**

**I'd like to wish you guys Happy holidays! Muah! **

**P.S. Sorry about online usernames. I didn't want them to sound too obvious and I sorta bullshitted them. BlondywithDSL stands for Blondie with Dick Sucking Lips, If you guys didn't know lmao.**

**Leave a review and I'll see you in Chapter 7! **

**Much love and fucks by, **_**Venetian King xoxoxo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Lovers!**

**I'd like to thank you for the wonderful, wonderful reviews you guys have submitted! I appreciate the fact that so many people love it. You made 'Papi' my most successful story on this site so far! So I thank you from the bottom of my heart! **

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. **

**Like no joke everytime I see an email pop up on my phone and it's a review alert, I literally jump with joy!**

**So as promised, heres chapter 7!**

xxXXxx

Blaine pulled up to an open parking space in the front of Sam's apartment building. He couldn't lie, these secret hook-ups gave him the thrill of his life. He loved Kurt, honestly he did, but sometimes he just really needed a man to satisfy his fantasies and Kurt, let's be honest, doesn't even scrape the surface of masculinity.

Then there was the whole marriage situation, where Blaine found himself time and time again, questioning if this was really what he wanted. The sex wasn't there most of the time. They, often enough, run out of things to talk about real quick and when that happens, they would usually end with watching t.v. in silence, have un-passionate sex (at least that's the way it feels like to him, Kurt always says it's amazing) or either Kurt or Blaine would leave the house just for the sake of finding something interesting to do in their boring marriage.

Maybe he didn't love Kurt that much anymore. The kid has a fiesty attitude and quick wit he'll give him that, but there is no...flame. No spark. No sizzle. Nada. It was just Blaine and Kurt. Klaine. Maybe they were just too perfect for each other. They had alot of things in common. Hell they almost killed each other for the same pair of boots when they first met. But having so much in common could be a bad thing. You can't comment on anything because the other would hae the same exact opinion. It was just an ugly mess. The only reason Blaine could come up with as to why he was still in the marriage was because Kurt was just cute.

Never said it was a good reason.

All thoughts were pushed aside when he found himself in front of Sam's door for the seventh time this month. He knocked on the door and it swung open with Sam in strapped bondage gear. This sent shivers down Blaine's spine as Sam grabbed his collar and pulled him in.

xxXXxx

Sam and Blaine both collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily after their multiple sexcapades that night.

"Mm, fuck! Amazing as always." Sam panted as he turned to his side to face Blaine. "Wish you could stay longer." he continued.

Blaine grabbed his phone to check the time. "10:26" he muttered to himself. He noticed a little letter icon in the upper corner of his phone. He clicked on it and opened up the message.

_'Hey baby, idk when you'll be back but Noah, insisted I join him at the the club. Some of his friends are doing drag and he wanted me to come see. I'll be back in the morning.'_

Blaine smiled and shut the screen off and turned over to view Sam. "Well, your wish has been granted." Blaine chuckled and jumped on to Sam.

Many lust-filled hours later Sam and Blaine were fully dressed and outside in front of Blaine's car joking around. The usual goodbye they do. Sam Pulled Blaine in for a hot kiss and quickly broke apart when they heard a car beep and turned to see the car speed down the street.

"That was odd." Blaine said. He shook his head returned his focus on to the blonde. "I'll give you a call the next time I'm free, babe."

"Alright. Thanks for coming by. Next time I'll have more in store for you." Sam winked.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Blaine chuckled deeply and gave Sam a quick kiss before entering his car and leaving.

**xxXXxx**

_Earlier that evening..._

A few minutes after Blaine left, Kurt got out of his beach attire and was now currently soaking into the bathtub. The water was soothing as he sighed into relaxation. His mind was at peace as his music played in the background. _'So perfect.' _he whispered to himself.

He was on the verge of dozing off when the sound of Gaga's vocals of her song_ 'Heavy Metal Lover' _blasted him out of his dazed state. _'Fuck my life.' _he muttered angrily to himself. Who the hell could that be? Hew quickly dried his arms and hands off before reaching over to the counter top where his phone was placed.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Papito!" Puck's voice came from the other end. Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"What do you want, Noah? You ruined a blissful bathtime I am currently having."

"Can I join you?" kurt giggled before responding. "No, silly."

"Damn! Oh well, I called you because some of my friends are gonna be doing drag tonight. I'm planning on going and want to know your interested?"

"Noah, I just got back from the beach. I'm tired!"

"_Please_ Kurt? _Pleeeeease?" _Kurt chuckled when he heard Puck drag out please.

"Fine, but you owe me Puckerman Lopez!"

"Sweet! I'm already on my way over to pick you up."

"Already on your way over? Oh so either way you were still going to come over and take me?"

"Pssh, you weren't gonna say no! I know you too well. Haha and also who could say no to me? I am Noah Puckerm Lopez!" Kurt nearly creamed himself when he heard puck's accent turn rapid throught the phone.

"Whatever, Noah! I'm going to get dressed now, see you in a few."

"Bye, babe! Mwah!" Noah kissed him through the phone and hung up.

"That boy will be the death of me." Kur muttered to himself as he got out of the tub.

A few short moments later he shot Blaine a text: _'Hey baby, idk when you'll be back but Noah, insisted I join him at the the club. Some of his friends are doing drag and he wanted me to come see. I'll be back in the morning.'_

Kurt was slipping on his boots, he heard Puck's bike pull into the driveway. He quickly grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket of his _oh-so _tight pants. He was sure Puck would get an instant hard on when he saw him in his attire.

He was correct of course. When he walked out to greet Puck, the man's jaw dropped. "Do you like my outfit?" Kurt twirled and flashed him a smile. "I-I-I" Puck stuttered. "Shh It's ok. I already know you do. Puckzilla here tells me." Kurt chuckled as he stared down at his growing bulge. "Damn that's big!"

Puck smiled and felt Kurt straddle his bike. "Ya tu sabe." Puck moaned out and the both took off down the street with Kurt's scarf blowing through the wind. A perfect Judas moment. Just like Puck pictured.

They made it to the club and were greeted with thundering music and people hollering and grinding on one another. Just another night in Miami.

"I'm gonna go to the back and tell them we're here. Just stay here for sec!" Puck hollered over the music. Kurt nodded and felt his hips start sway to the music.

_'Flip it, slap it down, it's gonna get nasty, hypnoti-hypnotico, hypnoti-hypnotico!'_

_'Shake me, shake those earthquakes, cause I'm in the ci-ity, hypnoti-hypnotico, hypnoti-hypnotico!'_

_'Love me for my body, I'm original sexy, hypnoti-hypnotico, hypnoti-hypnotico!'_

Kurt felt himself grow loose as the song continued on. He slid off his scarf and started dancing with it in his hands, twirling it in the air, and wrapping it around his body. He could hear some guys in the background whistle at him but he was too busy in getting lost in the music to respond.

_'All the boys, all love it when we do our thing! We're just some silly heartbreakers tonight, tonight!'_

_'All the boys, all want it but it don't mean a thing, we got tonight, tonight! We're just some silly heartbreakers tonight!'_

"Damn, Papito!" Noah encircled his arms around Kurt's body. "Keep dancing like that and I may just pounce." Puck whispered into his ear. Kurt smiled and leaned into Noah's body. "Some of the guys want to meet you, follow me!" Kurt nodded and laced his hands with Puck's and followed him to the back of the club.

"Eric, Matt, John!" He said to the three men in drag who were doing a few touch-ups. "This, Kurt." Puck introduced.

"Ooh girl! He's so pretty!" The tall queen in outrageous blonde hair said. "I'm John, This is Matt," He pointed to a queen, who's skin was a light mocha and peircing green eyes. "And this Eric." He pointed to the other queen who had deep chocolate skin and adorable brown eyes. They all greeted each other "This is where Austin would be," He pointed to an empty vanity. "but you know, Mz. Queen 'B' decided not to show up tonight."

"Yeah why isn't Austin here?" Puck spoke up. "Gurl, she was to busy with her 'man' is what she said." Eric spoke up. "So we're down one drag tonight. And one of our gogo boys didn't show eithe, mm!." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well I could fill in as a gogo boy easily." Puck said. "You have a spare pair of boy shorts right?"

"Yes, hon-ty, in the closet." Eric pointed out. "Oooh! I had an idea!" Matt shot up out of his seat. Damn he was tall! Taller than John, and john's pretty freakin' tall! "Kurt, would you like be our back drag? Since, Mz. Austin became a no-show?"

"Um." Kurt never did drag before, it never crossed his mind that one day he would slap on a shit ton of make-up and strut down a runway like on Rupaul's Drag Race, but it was an experience that he just couldn't turn down.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Kurt beamed.

"Awesome!" John pushed him down into a seat. Kurt landed hard with an _**'OOMPH!' **_escaping his lips as the Drag Queen proceeded to turn him around to face the vanity. "And your name shall be..." John snapped his fingers as he processed in his mind which name he would come up for Kurt. "Got it! Your name shall be Mz. Porcelain Shine!"

When they were done with his transformation, Kurt stood in awe in a full length mirror. He now had long silky hair black hair that came down past his chest. Pouty red lips covered in sparkles. A tight black mini skirt that showed of his long, smooth legs. At one point he was afraid to wear a skirt because he didn't want his bulge to show, but that was all solved when the Queens taught him how to tuck. He wore six inch _'Fuck-Me' _pumps and a leather bra with fake boobs stuffed inside. The overall transformation was marvelous. He actually looked like a girl!

"Oh my God!" he shrieked. "I look hot!" Kurt said as he struck poses in the mirror. "Yes, Mz. Honey! Werk!" The queens snapped their fingers. "Okay so now each queen has their own gogo boy to dance to. We paired you with Puck because we figured you would be most comfortable with him. And your song that you're going to be dancing to is 'Papi'."

Kurt took deep breaths as he waited his turn to work the stage. He never did drag before, so Eric opened with Matt coming after. Kurt would be next and the show would end with John. He saw Eric enter the room and told Matt he was up. Kurt took another deep breath and began shaking his legs. It was a nervous habit.

"Ayye, don't be nervous, babe." Puck said taking a seat next to the boy in drag. Kurt found himself mesmerized by Noah's attire. He had black boy shorts on that gave Kurt a perfect view of Noah's ass. _'God I want to tap that!' _

He was too busy eye raping the hell out of Puck that he didn't notice Matt enter that back room.

"Mz. Porcelain!" Matt hollered shoking Kurt out of his trance. "You're up Ms. Thang!"

Kurt stood up quickly. His heart pounding heavily and rapidly in his chest. His mouth became dry and his throat tight. "Don't worry, pooki." Puck said from behind him. "I'll be right with you." Kurt inhaled deeply before strutting himself on to the stage as his name was called out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present Mz. Porcelain Shine!" Kurt stared at the cheering crowd and hear his song begin to play. He closed his eyes and began to move his body.

'_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud'_

He felt Puck come up behind as the crowd continued to cheer their names. Kurt smiled grabbed Puck's hands and placed them on his hips as he began to chasse his hips around. Following his rhythmic beat Puck nuzzled into his neck and followed him.

_'Move your body, Move your body_

_Dance for your Papi!_

_Rock your body, Rock your body,_

_Dance for your Papi!'_

_'Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_

_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh!'_

_'Move your body, Move your body_

_Dance for your Papi!_

_Rock your body, Rock your body,_

_Dance for your Papi!'_

Kurt did just what Jennifer instructed in her song. He rocked his body in front of Puck's pelvis area, which earned him a moan from the latino. Kurt grabbed hold of the back of Puck's neck and began poppin' and gettin' low. Real low. Puck never knew the boy could get so low. Kurt rocked his body upward as the song continued.

_'Step up, step up_

_Let your hair down_

_Pop, drop, and lock_

_It go all out_

_If he rocks_

_Tear up the crowd_

_Dance for your Papi'_

Kurt opened his eyes and saw multiple people fist pumping and moving to the song with him as he continued to gyrate all over his '_Papi'. _He could feel his skirt start to ride up as Puck's hand slid down his slender fingure and grabbing hold of his thighs and squeezed them. The latino's hot breath was beginning to arose the paler boy as the friction between the dancing duo heated up.

_'Move your body, Move your body_

_Dance for your papi_

_Rock your body, Rock your body,_

_Dance for your Papi'_

The song ended and the crowd cheered and appluaded the duo. Flowers landed on the stage and Kurt gladly accepted them. He blew kisses to them all and disappeared behind the stage.

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" Kurt jumped and nearly tripped as the heals collided back down to the floor. "Whoa there, baby boy," Puck chuckled. "Let's not break one of your _delicious_ legs." He waggled his eyebrows. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You're such a creep." he playfully smacked the latino acrossed the shoulder and took off his wig. The wig was nice but itchy as hell. He was glad to take it off and began taking off the rest of his drag attire. One drag show was enough for him for one night.

Kurt was back in his regular clothes and Puck was back with his and the two were lounging on one of the red velvety booths, resting from the show they just put on a few moments earlier. Kurt head was swaying to the sound of Pitbul's voice filling the speakers with Marc Anthony's voice belting out in the background.

"You like this song, eh?" Puck said as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck again.

"Why yes I do." Kurt giggled as Puck's hot breath tickled his neck.

"Mm," Puck moaned. "I was playin' with her, she was playin' with me, next thing you know, we were playin' with three, like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."

Kurt wanted to melt as Puck's velvety voice sung to him. He wanted to get lost in red, silky sheets with Puck's voice moaning harmoniously to him as he panted out his name. "..._Noah..." _He whimpered.

"Yeah, babe." Puck continued to hum.

"I want you _so _bad right now."

"As do I Kurt. As do I."

**xxXXxx**

Brittany through her head back in pleasure as Santana continued to nip at her neck. The two were currently on their bed in a much heated make-out session. Santana shirt pulled off and she was only in her braw and mini skirt with Brittany still fully clothed.

"You know that I'm ticklish there." Brittany smiled and arched her back so her body was pressed harder against Santana's

"Yeah, baby. It's my favorite spot." the latina mumbled as she continued to tease the blonde's sensitve spot.

"Wait, wait." Brittany sat up, lightly pushing Santana off of her. "What? What is it, amorcito?" she looked into her lover with question filled eyes.

"There's something I want to try. It's been a little fantasy I've been having alot. I need to go to the store to get it though."

"Oh really?" Santana smirked with a lust-filled gaze. "And what is that little somethin-somethin' you want to try?"

"I can't tell you. It has to be a surprise." Brittany got up from the bed and grabbed the keys on the nightstand. "I'll be real quick, Santi-bear." Brittany quickly gave her a wink and rushed out the door leaving Santana and her mind racing with every possible fantasy known to man.

Brittany knew what she had to get. It plagued her mind all the wonderous things her Santi-bear would do to her with whip cream and cherries all over her body. Food fetish was a regular on Brittany's fantasy list, but as soon as she saw that porn video the other night. She couldn't get the idea out of her head.

She backed out of the parking space and maneuvered her way out of the enormous apartment complex. She was nearing the entrance/exit gate when she spotted two men, what it appears like, kissing. It looked pretty hot to Brittany, but as she drove closer she quickly recognized the blonde, shaggy looking hair. She also recognized the shorter man who was making-out with the blonde haired boy.

"It couldn't be!" Brittany questioned and didn''t notice herself leaning to far and her chest collided with the horn and a loud, blaring sound filled the sky. She shot up quickly and tried to speed her way out of the complex.

If they were who she thought they were, then boy-oh-boy did she had news for Kurt!

**xxXXxx**

**That is the end of chapter 7! Did you gays... I mean guys love it? Yay or Nay? Leave a review. :) P.s. I didn't get descriptive with the Sam and Blaine scene because I just really didn't care for it. Sorry if that part wasn't hot enough for you. Lolz**

**The following songs in this chapter were: **

**Hypnotico by Jennifer Lopez**

**Papi by Jennifer Lopez**

**Rain over me by Pitbul ft. Marc Anthony**

**See you in Cahpter 8!**

**Much love and fucks by, **_**Venetian King xoxoxo **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, Lovers!**

**I'm glad to see much positive feedback from Chapter 7! Thank you so much! Sorry I haven't updated in the usual time. I've been really busy with finals at school and other stuff.**

**Alas! Here is chapter 8!**

**Things are about to get... hmm I don't know, haha! Things are going to happen in this chapter I can tell you that!**

**Read and Enjoy.**

**xxXXxx**

The morning sun rose over the horizon and beamed brightly into a dark shrouded room. A radio perched on a night stand hummed softly to the couple, who were currently snoozing from their activities during the previous night. The sunlight gradually made its way up the bed and across the ruffled blanket that was keeping the two warm from the humming Air conditioning that was blowing cold air into the room.

A pair of hazel-blue eyes opened as the warm sun hit his face. He closed his eyes and moaned softly while snuggling deeper into the lightly haired chest where his head was resting against. He heard and a low groan escape the man's lips and the strong arm that was wrapped around the boy's waist slipped off slowly.

Kurt yawned, picked up his head and took a look around the room he was in, taking in every detail. From jungle paintings, to the beaches pictures. From the darkly, painted wooden desk in the corner, to the matching bookshelf against the dark, vine-green, wall.

"He sure loves his jungle." Kurt chuckled quietly.

Him and Noah, stayed at the club later than they initially thought, so when they managed to actually leave the place it was already 3 a.m. and with his apartment being closer than Kurt's, Noah persuaded the pale boy to stay over. Kurt, of course, was quick to say yes and they hopped onto the latino's bike and took off down the road, with the engine thundering into the sky.

Kurt turned his gaze to meet Puck's sleeping form. He always thought Puck looked cute while he slept. His stomach moved up and down at a slow pace. His head would always be cocked to the side and his brows furrowed that would give him a very firm look. And one of his arms would be tucked behind his head. Kurt loved this most of all because he got to see the muscle bulge out of his arm. Like a rounded mountain coming out of the Earth's surface.

Kurt sunk back into the king-sized bed and wrapped his arms around a tanned abdomen. He pressed himself up against the sleeping man and absent-mindedly began placing soft kisses on Puck's stubbled jawline.

This sweet, sensual action brought Puck out of his sleep. He blinked his hazel eyes a few times to adjust to the scenery and smiled as he felt Kurt pressed up against him and now nuzzling against his neck.

"Good morning, amorcito." Noah moaned and turn to meet Kurt's glasz eyes. "Slept well, I take it?" He flashed his bright smile.

Kurt smiled in return and nuzzled his nose against Puck's. "Yes, I did. Your arms made me feel so secure. I loved it." Kurt closed his eyes as they touched foreheads. So much emotions surged through his body as he felt Puck's breath flow against his lips. "I don't know what it is, Noah, but everytime I'm near you, I feel so... so... I can't even put it into words. It just makes my body spring out in euphoria. You just make the world around me feel so warm and comforting, not to sound like some cheesy cliche movie, but Jesus Lord you make me feel good!" Kurt said as the snuggled closer together as if they were like some couple from the Trojan Bareskin commercial. "I thought my life was content before I moved down here, but you just brought a whole new wave of... of like... Damn, I wish I could find the right words." Puck chuckled and brought his hand to rest up against Kurt's waist.

"I can't lose this, Noah. Ever since meeting you here, my life became a thrilling experience that I just can't lose. I can't lose you, Noah. Everyday I grow closer and closer to you. I'll feel empty without you now."

"You're taking the words right out of my mouth, papito." The latino hummed and brought his hand up to Kurt's pale cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He closed his hazel eyes.

"Kiss me."

"B-but Blaine?"

"Shh, it's just me and you right now, alone. He doesn't need to find out."

"But I don't like cheating, I despise the very definition of it. If I do this than I'll look like a hypocrit..."

"Just take a chance with me. I promise you the world won't end. Just one kiss."

Kurt sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to lose Blaine... for this." Just then Kurt's phone rang. The blasting music of Gaga singing _'So Happy I Could Die' _notified that Kurt got a text so he quickly dismissed it and continued focusing on the subject at hand.

"You already kissed my jaw..." Noah had a point.

"...but..."

"Kiss me." Noah whispered again as the gap between the two grew smaller.

"...Noah..." That was the last thing Kurt said before his mouth collided with Puck's. It was a small, simple kiss on the lips and the two plled apart and gazed at one another.

Kurt heard a beep come from his phone to remind him that he still had an unread message. Kurt rolled over and grabbed his phone off the night stand next to the radio. "It's from Brittany." he muttered and opened up the text.

Noah heard a sharp intake of air. "What? What's wrong?" Noah sat up moving closer to Kurt to read the message.

"Brittany saw Blaine at Sam's apartment last night. She saw them kissing." Kurt's voice had a blank expression to it. "So he cheated on you." Puck confirmed. Kurt nodded his head and blacked out his screen and set his phone down on the table before turning his gaze back to his..._friend? _Puck placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder an the two stared into each other's eyes.

It happened in a split second. One moment they were sharing an intimate stare-down, you could say. And not a second later there they were, Kurt's body was pressed down against the mattress with Noah on top of him, attacking each others lips in a wet, hot frenzy. Gasp and sighs escaped Kurts mouth with grunts and moans coming out of Puck's. Kurt's hands slid down the strong back feeling the defined muscles. He wrapped his legs around Puck's strong waist as Puck moved his kisses down and started attacking his neck. "Oh my God, Noah!" Kurt arched his body upward into the latino's pleasurable kisses.

"Fuck yeah, baby. I've needed you for so long." he moaned in between kisses. He found Kurt's sensitive spot at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, earning him a delighted moan.

"Right there! Oh! Right there!" Kurt sang as Puck nipped and licked at his pulse. "God, you're making me so hard!"

"Hell yeah, babe!" Noah moaned against Kurt's neck sending shivering shocks down the pale boy's body.

"Noah... mmm!" Kurt sighed. "I've wanted you for so long. Dreamt of you fucking me sensless... and me fuckin' you."

"Fuck yeah! You fuckin' me? I love the sound of that." Noah sat back up pulling Kurt up with him. He moved his kisses back up to Kurt's red lips. Kurt dug his fingers deeper into the latino's back, nearly drawing blood. Kurt pulled away for air. "I want you to claim me." he panted against Puck's lips.

"Is that right?" the latino gave sweet pecks on the the younger boy's swollen, red lips.

"Yes!" Kurt's voice raised an octave. "Claim me. Take control of my body. I want to feel you ram yourself in me and make scream out your name so loud that people across the city can hear me."

Noah growled at Kurt's plead. Fuck the city knowing! He'll make him scream so loud that the whole damn world will know that Kurt _belongs_ to Puck!

"Please... Papi?" Kurt moaned again

Puck's eyes turned black with lust. Countless times he wanted to hear Kurt call him that. And now that he has, there was no turning back. Kurt was now his and Noah was going to show him the true meaning of his name. Puck.

Puck grabbed Kurt's shirt and ripped it apart in one big tear. The action startled the pale boy but the moment soon subsided as Puck planted hot kisses down Kurt's slim body. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Kurt."

Strong hands trailed down and cupped the bubbly cheeks of Kurt's ass and squeezed them tightly, making Kurt thrust upward and grind against the puerto rican. Puck loved a fem with a perky ass. He gave each cheek a harsh slap, earning him a delightful whimper.

Kurt's fingers raked across Puck's arms and rest against his hard chest. He lightly pushed him down on to his back. Kurt encircled his arms around Puck's neck and kissed him fiercely at the same he motioned his hips up against the latino's.

"Babe, you got me so hard right now, gonna drive me loco." Puck growled against Kurt's lips as he ran his hands down the pale smooth body and stopped at the hem of boys oh-so-tight boxers and slowly slid them down long smoothly shaved legs.

"Damn pa, you packin'!" Noah stared down at Kurt's length, shocked.

"8 inches." Kurt whispered against his jawline. "You like?" He mumbled in between kisses.

"I love! Wanna see mine, papito?" Noah lightly pushed Kurt off of him so he could take off his own boxers. Kurt watched intently and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Holy shit!"

"Such a potty mouth, baby."

"I don't think that will be able to fit!"

"10 inches and it's all for you, papito." Noah flipped them over so that he was on top. Kurt traced his fingers up against Noah's bulging arms that were caging him in. He grabbed hold of the thick biceps and threw his back allowing more access for Noah to his neck.

Puck trailed his kisses lower and lower until he was at Kurt's limp member. He grabbed it in one hand and kissed the sensitive tip. Kurt's breath hitched as he felt warm, wet lips encircle his cock.

"I freaking love your mouth!" Kurt gasped as Puck continued to blow him into oblivion. The squelching sounds filled the rooms quickly heating atmosphere.

Kurt's hands found their way to Puck's scalp and held his head in place as he face-fucked the hell out of the latino's mouth furiously. Gagging sounds could be heard as Puck continued to deep throat the pale boy's dick. It was music to Kurt's ears.

Puck's tongue swirled around Kurt's throbbing member, licking every ounce of precum that spread from the tip to the base. Kurt's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out short breaths of air.

"Hoh! Oh my fucking God, Papi! You're... you're gonna make me cum." Kurt's voice sang. Puck released with a satisfying 'pop' and brought himself back on top of Kurt planting sweet, sensual kisses along the way until he reached pink, swollen lips once again.

"It's your turn, mí amor." Puck groaned against Kurt's soft lips, nuzzling their noses together. "Get on your back." Kurt lightly commanded. Puck obeyed and rolled on to his back. Kurt settled himself in between the strong legs of Noah and gazed at the length before him. Long, thick, and uncut. Every boy's dream and it was all for him. Kurt turned his gaze up back at Noah who gave a him a nod. "Go ahead, babe." Kurt gave a devious smile, grabbed te member and took the whole thing into his mouth. The sudden action surprised Puck, but soon subsided as Kurt began to bob his head up and down. Puck latched on Kurt's head and began thrusting into Kurt's hot mouth.

"Fuck babe, you a pro at this shit!" Noah spoke lowly. "Know how to make ya man feel good, damn straight! Suck on it, babe!" Puck's raspy vocie turned Kurt even further and sucked on his cock even harder. He pulled himself off and licked the head of the cock and trailed down to the base with his hands massaging Puck's inner thighs.

"Yeah fuckin' lick that shit, pa." Kurt smiled and used his tongue to slip one Puck's massive balls into his mouth and sucked...hard.

"AH, FUCK!" Noah roared and grabbed a fist full of Kurt's messy hair. "Just like that, babe. Just like that. Fuck!" Kurt pulled away and returned back to sucking off Puck's throbbing, hard member.

Kurt sucked hard as he bobbed his head at a rapid pace, Puck's cock was hitting the back of his throat making him gag on it.

"Suck it! Yeah, Suck it, babe! you're such a lil slut for my cock aren't you?"

Kurt moaned in response and continued to bob his head, licking up drops of precum. "Yeah, I love fucking your pretty lil mouth. Gettin' me already for your ass." Noah thrusted up into Kurt's warm, moist mouth. "Yeah, I wanna see that ass, baby! Turn yourself around and let me fuck that tight-ass hole of yours." Kurt pulled off to catch his breath, his face looked flush complete with messy hair, rosy red cheeks, and swollen lips.

They maneuvered themselves on the bed to where Kurt was now on his knees and hands, facing the headboard and Puck behind him.

"Gonna rim the fuck outta you, pa." he gave a hard smack on one pale cheeks earning hima yelp. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you gon' be seein' stars til the end of the week."

"Mmm, Papi." Kurt moaned as he felt Puck's hot tongue lick his hole. "Mm, feels so good." He sighed in delight. The warm and wet sensation that was circling around and dipping into his hole sent shocks all throughout Kurt's body, making curl his toes and fingers as his head rest against the wooden headboard. "Ah fuck, Papi, eat me out! God I love your tongue."

"Yeah you like, you like it." Noah's voice came from behind as he penetrated deeper, his tongue exploring every aspect of Kurt that he can. Puck pulled away and inspected his work, and smiled to himself. He slapped Kurt's now red-tinged ass again, followed by a spit into his hole and used his thumb to lubricate the spit into Kurt's tight ring of muscle. The air was filled with the sounds of moans, whimpering, and wet squelching sounds.

"Oh my God," The pale boy whimpered. "Fuck yes...".

Puck replaced his thumb with two fingers, stretching out Kurt's hole. "Mmm, yeah, babe. Let me here you moan."

"Mmmm."

"Good boy." Noah smirked and thrusted in extra finger that made Kurt yell out. "Fucking hell, Noah! Just fuck me already! I wanna feel your dick throbbing inside me!"

"Alright, pa. You asked for it." Puck chuckled and removed his fingers from the boy's stretched hole. Puck situated himself so that his dick was at Kurt's entrance. "Gonna make you feel on top of the world with this shit." He moaned into Kurt's ears and pushed in. Kurt cleched his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip as Puck slid deeper into him.

Once fully in, Puck grabbed onto a pair of slim, pale hips for balance. He pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust harder into Kurt causing the boy to scream in pleasure. Each strong thrust grew faster, and stronger.

"Oh Jesus, Lord, I love your fucking cock, Papi!"

"I'mma tear you a fuckin' new one! Goddamn your ass is tight!" Puck growled as he thrusted faster. Skin slapping against skin. Moans and whimpers escaped Kurt's mouth as Puck rode his as like a rodeo. He was now slapping ferociously into Kurt's ass. Sweat dripping down from his chiseled face and body. Kurt's hair clung to his damp forehead as his body rocked against his lover's powerful thrusts.

Kurt could feel himself build up. "Noah, I'm gonna cum!"

"Hold it!" Noah's deep accent rung his eardrums. Noah flipped him over until Kurt was now on his back facing him and wrapped his legs around his strong waist. Noah plowed into him harder, enjoying the look of pleasure on Kurt's flushed face. He brushed the wet locks of brown hair out of kurt's eyes so her could see those beautiful glasz irises.

Puck slammed deeper into Kurt and hit a bundle of nerves that sent electrifying waves of pleasre through Kurt's body. "OH FUCK! Right there, Papi! Right there!" Kurt yelled in ecstasy as Puck pounded agaisnt his prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck! Please, please, please right there! Oh God, Noah, More!" Kurt held on to Noah with his arms wrapped tightly around the latino's neck, bucking his hips to meet with his lover's thrusts.

"I-I can't hold it anymore! Noah I'm gon-" Kurt released streams of white goo that spread against their hot, sweaty bodies. "fuck! I'm gonna fuck bust my nut all in you. You're mine!" Noah growled ferociously and grabbed Kurt's thighs tightly as he took a few more powerful thrusts before he realeased his hot jizz into Kurt's internal heat.

His hips twitched within Kurt as his cum oozed out of his now softening member and he collapsed on top.

The two laid in each others arms for what seem like in eternity. Puck was nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck as Kurt massaged his fingers through the narrow, spiky strip of hair. The atmosphere seem to cool around them and their hearts returned to their steady beats.

They both satisified their sexual tension in that lovely morning.

"Noah?" Kurt asked in a soft, light tone.

"Hmm?" the hispanic answered, kissing his lover's neck.

"I meant what it... what I said earlier." He turned his head to look into deep hazel eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Kurt." Noah said as he grabbed Kurt's hand placed soft kisses on each knuckle. "I'll always be right here. No matter what." Noah moved up and gave Kurt a deep, passionate lip-lock. "I fell hard for you that night I met you. I'd be damned if I ever lost ya fine ass self." Noah's husky voice whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Come take a shower with me?"

"Of course." Noah answered and they both got u from their cuddling and jumped into a warm shower where they would start round two, leaving all thoughts of Blaine aside.

They would deal with him later.

**xxXXxx**

**Woot! SEEEEX!**

**And thus concludes chapter 8! Did you guys like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**I'll see you guys in chapter 9!**

**P.s. sorry about the long wait again!**

**Much love and fucks!**

**Sincerely, **_**Venetian King, xoxoxo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, lovers! Muahh!**

**AHH! I'm so sorry for this long wait! It's been like what a month? I am so, so, so, so, soooo sorry! I didn't intend to procrastinate like this! I thought a week off of writing this story would be a nice break... I didn't think a month would fly by so quick! It's ok, though! I'm here now! I sat my ass down and forced myself to work on this damn chapte for the fans! This is one of the main chapters and I completely ignored it! **

**Please don't throw eggs at me!**

**So anyways! I promised chapter 9, so here it is! **

**If you haven't already, you should check out my other story 'Spanish Lullaby'. It's a Kurtinez fic (David Martinez/Kurt). **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xxXXxx **

The sky was dismal. The clouds were heavy and dark with drops of water sprinkling out of them. The wind was blowing at a moderate speed and echoing against the window with it's ghostly howl. It was a sure sign of an oncoming storm, which, in turn, made the situation at hand even more... depressing... so to speak. Kurt sat on his leather couch. Well, not sitting, more like slouching. His legs were crossed, one over the other, and his hands placed lazily in his lap. His eyes wandered around the once bright room, now shadowed by the darkening sky, in a slow movement. He didn't want to look at the man that was sitting across from him in a, just as awkward, position.

Kurt let out a soft sigh. This morning couldn't be even more perfect. He woke up to an amazingly, warm Sun, wrapped in those powerful, tatted, majestic arms os his best friend. Kurt hid a small smile at the flashback. He remembered everything they did vividly. After the sex they had in shower, that was just mindblowingly amazing, Noah and he went to Auntie Maria's, Noah's mother's, house for a very hefty and satisfying breakfast with Santana and Brittany. Kurt could still taste Maria's delicious, secret sauce she used on her eggs, on the tip of his tongue. After that _desayuno delisioso_, As Noah would say, Santana and Brittany challenged Kurt to the most epic, singing battle in Wii Karaoke history. After hearing his voice, Noah nearly lost his shit and Kurt found himself in a heated make-out session on the couch, which in turn led Maria to find out about their scandal, which in turn led to Maria maing Kurt switch from calling her Auntie Maria to Mama Maria. Soon after that, reality hit Kurt and he knew that he still had to deal with Blaine.

Which leads him to his current position right now. Sitting awkwardly across from his husband of a few years in gloomy atmosphere. Blaine fiddled with his thumbs. The silence was becoming loud and it was ringing through Kurt's ears before he finally snapped from the silence and spoke.

"So," Blaine looked up from his thumbs and met his husband's gaze from across the room. "I don't really know where to go from here." Kurt sadly said. In his mind, all Kurt wanted to do was just go away and never come back. He didn't want to deal with this confrontation. He normally just ran away when it came to things like this and have them just work themselves out. However, he knew that he needed to suck up and face the music. Blaine cheated on him and no matter how many times he said he despised the very meaning of it, and loathed himself for doing it, Kurt cheated as well.

They both were at fault, so neither of them had any real point to be mad at each other. And honestly, Kurt knew this day would come soon enough. He heard it a thousand times before that his marriage was too perfect, and bland. He heard it from his friend Mercedes back in New York. He heard it from Santana, and Brittany, Hell even his own father had his doubts about it and now look where he was.

"Me either." Blaine muttered. "I guess this never... never really was going to work out all the way."

"Maybe so," kurt huffed and straightened his posture. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who stepped out first. If anything, I should be the one to apologize." Blaine stood up from his seat and walked across the living room to seat himself down next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded slightly. "We're both at fault here." Blaine silently whispered out a soft "Yeah."

"I guess it's safe to say that this relationship has fizzled out?" Kurt bit down on his lips as he turned to face Blaine.

"We could try to work it?" They both let out a small laugh. There was no way!

"I think we'd be better off as friends rather then lovers, Blaine."

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Blaine.

"So is this it? Are we done? Because I would really like for the awkwardness to go away now." Kurt turned his whole body to face Blaine's and rested his had on his arm that was pervhed on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I think we're done." Blaine smiled at the answer. "Let's get a divorce."

Kurt smiled in return.

xxXXxx

Noah was currently sitting at the dining room table in his mom's house sipping his coffee while listening to his mom hum in the kitchen as she wiped down the counters.

"Noah, honey, I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I've seen the way you two act around each other. I think Kurt would make a fine addition to the family."

Noah nearily choked on the sip of hot coffee he took. "Are you talking about marriage, mama?" his voice scratchy and whimpery from the drink he nearily killed himself with.

"Yes, honey. Kurt Hummel Lopez. It has a ring to it, don't you agree, amorcito?" the woman spoke as she took a seat next to her son at the table. "He truly is a lovely boy.I see the way you are with each other. You guy's are perfect for each other. I'm surprised that you haven't proposed to him yet."

"Yeah, loverboy, why haven't you popped the question?" Santana cut in as she walked into the room with Brittany, their pinkies intertwined. "Do you think he'll let me make his dress. I was thinking of a horn instead of a veil. He looks like a unicorn." the blonde added.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noah asked. "It's the most wonderfull time of the year, cuz." Santana gleamed. It was the day that they start planning their family trip to Puerto Rico.

"And it's not Christmas, I learned." Brittany spoke as she and Santana sat at the table.

"Oh right." Noah remembered and took another sip of his coffee.

"I also suggested we invited Kurt." Maria chimed an.

"I'm begining to think you love Kurt more than me now, you guys always talk about him." Noah said.

"Oh, Noah," Santana said as she held his hand across the table and looked at him with deep meaningful eyes. "We do." She chuckled. Noah just rolled his eyes at her. "I'll tell him he's invited, I'm sure he'll love it."

"And you should propose to him while you're at it." Maria giggled.

"Mom!" Noah groaned.

"I'm just saying." she continued on giggling.

xxXXxx

Kurt waved to Blaine as his car pulled out of the driveway. He will be staying at a hotel for a few days 'til he rents out a house. He didn't want to take anything with him except his clothes and other accesories. Kurt was left with pretty much everything else, so it all worked out in his favor. The sky was still dark, witha few lightening strikes brightening up the sky every few moments. He stood outside for a little while longer after Blaine was long gone, just so he could get his barings straight.

Blaine was now gone. Soon, after the divorce is finalized, he will be completely single and free... well maybe not single. An unknown car's blaring honk shot him out of his thoughts. The mysterious black car pulled into his driveway and out stepped Noah from the driver's seat.

"Hola, bebe." he smirked as he shut the car door behind him and walked up to Kurt.

"Noah? When did you drive a car? What happened to your bike?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Eh, I always have a back up, just in case for weather like this. It's too dangerous to be for my bike, I could wreck and you'd never be able to see my pretty face again, papito." he chuckled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Yes that would be very unfortunate." Kurt laughed in the kiss. He grabbed his lover softly by the hand and guided him inside. "So what were you doing outside in this weather? You could get sick." Noah said pulling off his leather jacket upon entering the house and placing it on the rack near the front door.

"I was waving goodbye to Blaine." Kurt hollered from the kitchen pulling out some leftover cake he had made for an office party. It was Quinn's birthday and to top it off, Rachel proposed to her. It was a spectacular day indeed.

"I take it that everything went okay?" he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah everything went pretty well. No yelling, no fighting. We just agreed that we both were at fault and that we were better off as friends." He said as he cut out a piece of the red velvet cake. "Want a piece?"

"Sure, bebe." Noah pulled out a bar stool from underneath the counter and sat upon it. Kurt took the piece of cake and placed it on a sparkling glass plate and slid it across the counter, over to Noah. Kurt cut out a piece for himself and took a seat next to Noah.

"So," Noah began.

"So..." Kurt copied playfully.

"My family and I, every year, go to Puerto Rico for a few weeks... and my mom and I were thinking."

"Yes?" Kurt perked up as he took a bite out of his cake.

"We were thinking if you would like to come with us. If that would be fine with you, of course." the latino said as he took a big bite out of his cake. "This is like an orgasm in my mouth."

Kurt chuckled at his bluntness. "I would love to go, Noah."

"Sweet! We leave in a few weeks. You might want to pack something loose fitting and light. It'll get very hot. And not just because I'll be all over you." He mumbled softly into Kurt's ear.

"Mmm, you have such a way with words Mr. Lopez." Kurt giggled. He took his index finger and swiped it over the icing of his cake and then proceeded to lick it off in a slow, sexual way.

"I'm jealous now." Noah grumbled playfully.

"Why are you jealous, Papi?"

"Because your finger is getting all the mouth action." Kurt chuckled at Noah's response and swiped his hand over the cake's icing again. He brought the finger up to his lover's luscious lips. Noah flicked out his tongue and licked up the white icing from the pale finger. He guided the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, making sure the all the icing was off Kurt's fingers.

Kurt slowly pulled his finger out of the latino's hot mouth. He grabbed Noah's face, loving the way the man's stubble tickled his palms, and pulled it to his, to meet with a kiss. "Hmmm, you turn me on." Kurt hummed into the kiss.

"Hmmm, bueno." Noah groaned and pulled away. Kurt grabbed the man's large hands and tugged him to his bedroom, completely ignoring the unfinished slices of cake on the countertop.

The dark, thunderous sky couldn't cover up the moans, whimpers, and hollering the two of them made that night.

xxXXxx

A few weeks have passed since that day and only two days until Kurt will be travelling to Puerto Rico for the first time in his life. He was excited. He couldn't wait to visit Noah's home country. He couldn't wait to relax on the beach in his giant, tanned arms while watching the sunset. Much like what he was doing now. Him, Noah, Brittany, Santana and even Noah's parents were all at the beach watching the sun set over the horizon casting warm rays of oranges, pinks, and purples through the sky.

The waves were softly rolling up against the shore and receding back into the sea. It was a true romantic moment.

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Kurt." Noah's thick accent rang softly through Kurt's pale ears, making him melt even further.

**xxXXxx**

**So that's it for Chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it's not what you expected to happen. I had to force myself to sit my ass down and write this damn chapter and this was all I could manage to pull out. **

**I'll promise to give the next chapter a lil more spice. After all they'll be in Puerto Rico! **

**Please leave a review! I cherish those like no tomorrow! **

**See you next chapter! Much love and fucks!**

**Sincerely, **_**Venetian King xoxoxoxo**__! _


	10. Author Notice, Please Read!

**Hey, Purt lovers!**

Okay, so this might make you love me or hate me. I know I know I haven't updated in a while and I have a reason... two reasons. One is a solution.

Okay so I'm gonna discuss the bad news then the good news.

**BAD NEWS: **I'm sad to say that Chapter 9 concluded Papi, for me. All in all my goal was have Blaine and Kurt split and I already achieved it so now my thought process for this story has faded. I can't find anything else to run with it. You know what I mean? I try to think up of a chapter 10. I was hoping that the trip to Puerto Rico would be a nice take but, it's just gone. It's completely flew out of my mind and I have nothing else for this story. However the Papi franchise is **NOT**, I repeat, **NOT**, over! Thus eading in to the good news.

**GOOD News: **The good news is that I have come up with an alternative route with this Story. Instead of continuing from Chapter 9, I plan on making One chapter sequels from time to time. I have already came up with three I just havent thoroughly worked them out yet. It should work out well.

I'm sorry if some of you are sad about the ending of this story, and I probably look like an evil person updating this Notice as a chapter and getting you guys' all worked up. But I only hope you understand and find my alternative route something to look forward to.

**Much love and fucks!**

**Sincerely, **_**Venetian King xoxoxo!**_

**OH! P.S. I have a new story (apart from Papi and it's sequels. It's a fresh story concept) working up in my mind, of course it is PURT! And I've been going through the storyline of it. I say it holds promise. I just hope the imagination can work its way to my document file perfectly! **


End file.
